UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by supremehunter
Summary: Sipnosís: Después de que Sasuke ganará a Naruto en el valle del fin, este emprende su viaje hacia la guarida de Orochimaru, pero en ese instante ocurre algo que cambiará las vidas de ambos jóvenes para siempre (Naruto x Harem).
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo poder

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 _ **Sipnosís:**_ Después de que Sasuke ganará a Naruto en el valle del fin, este emprende su viaje hacia la guarida de Orochimaru, pero en ese instante ocurre algo que cambiará las vidas de ambos jóvenes para siempre (Naruto x Harem).

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo poder**

Estaba lloviendo en el valle del fin, donde un chico peli negro con pinta de emo observaba a otro rubio que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, así es, Sasuke gano su batalla contra Naruto en el valle del fin

 **Sasuke:** adiós Naruto- dijo mientras se retiraba hacia el bosque en busca de la guarida de Orochimaru para entrenar y ser más fuerte

 **¡POOOOMMM!**

Fue un sonido tan fuerte que la tierra tembló y el viento nacido de ese ruido fue lo bastante fuerte como para tirar al Uchiha al suelo, que se levantó como pudo solo para ver una aterradora escena

Al lado de su compañero rubio había una enorme bestia de entr metros con unos enormes cuernos, larga cola acabada en un filo plateado como una espada, su cuerpo era de color negro y sus ojos rojos como la sangre en sí, tenía una mirada feroz, y lo era aún más con esos dientes superiores que tapaban la mandíbula inferior, a la vez que una especie de humo oscuro salía de la criatura

El Uchiha estaba tanto exhausto como aterrado ante la imponente criatura, que dejó de mirar al rubio Uzumaki para dirigir su mirada al peli negro, y sin previo aviso, la bestia le dio un coletazo que lo hizo estrellarse en una pared rocosa para caer en el suelo y escupir sangre mientras se retorcía de dolor y después caer casi inconsciente, viendo como del brazo derecho de la criatura salían una especie de tentáculos rojos que se incrustaron en la piel de rubio, que ,curiosamente, parecía que no los sentía, mientras una especie de energía roja se introducía en el interior del rubio a la vez que una energía rojiza empezaba a salir de él y flotaba en el aire

 **Dentro de Naruto**

El zorro de las nueve colas estaba confuso, hace poco su cárcel mental se convirtió en una especie de masa roja que ocupaba tanto el suelo como el techo mientras se movía de forma bombeante como un corazón

 **Kurama:** **¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?** –preguntó confuso el bijuu

 **¿?: ¿Quieres saberlo?-** dijo una figura que empezaba a emerger de las sombras, que no era nada más ni menos que la bestia

 **Kurama: No puede ser-** exclamo sorprendido **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **¿?: No es obvio-** dijo señalando al rubio que estaba siendo rodeado por la sustancia rojiza- **He venido a darle su verdadero poder, y liberarte-** dijo para después agarrar al zorro y tirarlo por un agujero iluminado por luz

 **Fuera de Naruto**

La energía roja que salía del cuerpo del rubio empezó a tomar la forma de un zorro con nueve colas que cayó en el otro extremo del valle, todo bajo la mirada de semiinconsciente Uchiha que estaba atónito ante lo que estaba viendo

 **Sasuke:** Naruto…- dijo el último Uchiha antes de quedar inconsciente

A lo lejos, minutos antes el ninja copia Kakashi observaba junto con Pacu como el enorme zorro se formaba en el cielo lo que hizo que acelerara más su paso

 **Kakashi:** Naruto- Dijo el ninja peliblanco preocupado por sus alumnos

 **Con Kurama y el monstruo**

 **¿?: Bueno Kurama, ya eres libre y yo ya he terminado mi trabajo** \- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar

 **Kurama: Espera-** dijo el zorro a la criatura- **quiero seguir al lado de este chico, presiento que ahora pasarán cosas interesantes** \- dijo con una sonrisa

 **¿?: Por mí no hay problema, aunque ahora que he despertado su poder dudo mucho que puedas volver a entrar**

 **Kurama: eso no es problema, solo tengo que encogerme y listo-** dijo mientras se hacía del tamaño de una rata y se metía entre los pelos de rubio

 **¿?: Bien, espero que nos veamos pronto, si ocurre algún inconveniente llámame**

 **Kurama: descuida lo hare-** Dijo mientras observaba a la bestia irse por lo profundo del bosque, a los pocos minutos llega el ninja copia y recoge a sus alumnos mientras intentaba comprender qué demonios había pasado al no haber rastro del zorro

 **Un día después**

Nuestro rubio protagonista empezaba a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, y más precisamente el de Konoha. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación y vio que no tenía ningún obsequio ni a nadie a su lado, lo que lo puso triste.

En ese instante a sus oídos le llega el cantar de un pequeño pájaro pero el rubio no lo localizaba con la vista, así que se levantó de la cama para saber de dónde venía, aunque se sorprendió bastante al poder levantarse de la cama sin esfuerzo alguno. Dejó esos pensamientos aparte para seguir el sonido del pájaro, abriendo la ventana lo vio, pero se sorprendió al verlo y escucharlo cantar en un árbol que estaba al lado de los muros que limitaban la aldea. En ese instante al rubio le llega un olor a carne de vaca asada. Sin tiempo que perder se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su típico uniforme naranja, saltó de la ventana del hospital y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el olor, que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, el rubio se pidió tres chuletones de 1kg y se os zampo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pagó y volvió hacia el hospital como una bala ya que presentía que algo malo le iba a pasar si no estaba en la cama a la vez que pensaba sobre lo que le había pasado a sus sentidos

Después de cambiarse, el rubio se metió con la bata en la cama del hospital. A los pocos minutos se escuchaban la voces de la Hokage y su asistenta que se dirigían hacia la habitación del rubio, en eso la rubia abre la puerta para encontrarse a un Naruto dándole una gran sonrisa que para ella era enternecedora

 **Naruto:** Hola baa-chan- dijo el rubio animado mientras a la hokage le salía una vena en la frente

 **Tsunade:** ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ MOCOSO!- respondió iracunda para luego relajarse y suspirar- por lo que veo parece que está mejor que el Uchiha- dijo shockeando al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo que él Uchiha?, ¿Acaso Sasuke está aquí?- preguntó bajo las miradas de la féminas que se miraban la una a la otra

 **Tsunade:** verás Naruto Kakashi no dijo que mientras peleabas con Sasuke el Kyubi salió de tu interior- dijo sorprendiendo más al rubio

 **Naruto:** Un momento- dijo mientras entraba en su pasaje mental para no encontrar al zorro en la jaula- NO ESTÁ- grito exaltado- EL ZORRO NO ESTÁ DENTRO DE MÍ

 **¿?:** **Claro que no estoy dentro tuyo mocoso-** dijo una voz grave que sorprendió a todos, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue como un pequeño zorro con nueve colas y orejas largas salía del cabello del rubio, claro las mujeres solo pudieron decir una cosa

 **Tsunade/Shizune:** ¡UNA RATAAAAA!-gritaron histéricas y dando botes

 **Kurama:** **¡ NO SOY UNA RATA, SOY EL GRAN KYUBI NI YOKO, FIJAROS BIEN!-** exclamo con furia el zorro

Ambas mujeres y el rubio se fijaron bien en el pequeño zorro para ver que era cierto

 **Shizune:** ¿Pero cómo es posible? Por lo que sé si a un jinchuriki le extraen a su bijuu este muere

 **Kurama:** **El que me saco era un experto en jutsus de sellado y liberación, para él no fue difícil sacarme de este ceporro-** dijo señalando al rubio que se molesto por ese comentario

 **Tsunade:** Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo la Hokage intrigada- ¿Por qué no escapaste cuando ese sujeto te liberó?- dijo intrigando a los presentes

 **Kurama:** **¿Para que otra aldea me capture?, no gracias, además, se que con este cabeza hueca me lo pasaré muy bien-** Dijo riéndose molestando al rubio

 **Naruto:** Ah, es verdad, se me olvidaba, ¿cómo está Sasuke?

 **Tsunade:** Está bien y despierto, le hemos puesto unos sellos por si intenta escaparse

 **Naruto:** Bien iré a verlo- dijo pegando un salto de la cama con facilidad sorprendiendo a las mujeres

 **Tsunade:** espera Naruto- intento decir la rubia pero el rubio ya estaba muy lejos

Mientras en el cuarto del Uchiha, este estaba pensando en lo que le había pasado al rubio a la vez que pensaba en como volver a escapar mientras a su lado estaba Sakura relatando historias sin mucho sentido, aunque por suerte no iba dando chillidos

En eso el rubio illa legando poco a poco a la puerta donde ambos estaban pero a medida que se acercaba empezó a escuchar unas palabras no muy bonitas de la peli rosa que eran escuchadas tanto por el Uchiha como por Kakashi que estaba en el cuarto

 **Sakura:** Ese imbécil de Naruto, ¿cómo se atreve a dejar a sí a Sasuke-kun? Juro que cuando lo vea…

En ese instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un rubio con la mirada cubierta por su pelo

 **Sakura:** Tú…- dijo con furia- …maldito baka que haces aquí

 **Kakashi:** Sakura ya basta- dijo el peli blanco harto de los berrinches de la peli rosa-¿Cómo estás Naruto?

 **Naruto:** Bien, no me quejo- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Sakura:** Bien ¿eh?- dijo enfadada- mira cómo has dejado a Sasuke-kun

 **Naruto:** Y quien me pidió que lo trajera de vuelta- dijo con una voz seria y brusca

 **Sakura:** Pero no hacía falta dejarlo así- dijo señalando al Uchiha que estaba todo vendado

 **Sasuke:** Sakura- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- él no me hizo esto

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sin entender

 **Sasuke:** Naruto yo te gane, y cuando me iba a alejar del lugar una extraña criatura apareció y me golpeó con su cola- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, luego de su brazo salieron una especie de tentáculos que se clavaron en tu cuerpo y después de eso me desmalle- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Ahora vuelvo- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación- oye zorro- dijo mientras este salía de la cabellara del rubio

 **Kurama:** **¿Qué quieres niño?**

 **Naruto:** el teme dice que una cosa extraña me clavo una especie de tentáculos en el cuerpo

 **Kurama: Eso fue mi amigo que me sacó**

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué me hizo exactamente? Aparte de sacarte de mí

 **Kurama: ¿Por qué no lo compruebas?-** dijo sonriendo

El Uzumaki entonces entró en su pasaje mental y al igual que el zorro al principio se sorprendió de ver como todo estaba cubierto de esa masa roja que palpitaba como un corazón

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?- pregunto exaltado

 **¿?:** Tócalo y lo entenderás- dijo una extraña voz femenina

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto desconfiado y desafiante a la vez

 **¿?:** Para que sepas la verdad- dijo la voz femenina

El rubio toco la masa carnosa y en eso un montón de recuerdos le llegaron de golpe

Estaba en una zona con extrañas criaturas con cuernos y de color oscuro (son como la bestia pero algunos tienen pelo y los dientes no sobresalían tanto) en eso se ve a una figura femenina de pelo rubio junto a otra de pelo negro

 **Hembra: ¿Crees que es la mejor opción?** \- dijo la hembra con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Macho: No nos queda otra, es la única opción para sobrevivir-** Dijo el macho viendo la destrucción que había en el lugar

 **Hembra:** Esta bien- dijo la hembra dejando al bebé en una cuna a la vez que se abría una especie de portal-como quieres que se llame

 **Macho:** Se llamará Naruto, Naruto Bandersnat, solo espero que sus padres humanos no le cambien el nombre- dijo el padre viendo como el pequeño se alejaba en el portal que lo llevaría al mundo humano mientras sus padres empezaron a hacerle frente a una horda de ángeles caídos, que eran los causantes de la destrucción del lugar

Una vez que el rubio termino de ver los recuerdos empezó a llorar en silencio bajo la mirada del zorro

 **Kurama:** **Ellos te querían Naruto, pero no tuvieron elección**

 **Naruto:** lo sé- dijo secándose las lágrimas- y por eso venceré a los ángeles caídos para poder encontrarlos y que ellos descansen en paz- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro bajo la mirada del zorro- por cierto hay algo que he querido preguntarte- dijo llamando la atención del Bijuu

 **Kurama: ¿De qué se trata?**

 **Naruto:** Primero, ¿cómo te llamas?no creo que tu nombre sea Kyubi, segundo ¿por qué atacaste la aldea?, y tercero ¿Quién y qué es el que te saco de mí interior?

 **Kurama:** **Vale chico, para empezar mi nombre es Kurama, segundo, la razón por la que ataque la aldea fue por culpa de un sujeto enmascarado que me controlo**

 **Naruto:** ¿Un enmascarado?

 **Kurama: Si, y al parecer tenía el sharingan, después de eso solo recuerdo a tu padre humano Minato sellándome en tu interior**

 **Naruto:** Entonces tú no tienes la culpa- dijo mientras asentía- pues no te preocupes, encontraremos a ese cabrón y pagara por lo que te ha hecho- dijo Naruto con el puño en el aire y haciendo llorar al zorro

 **Kurama:** Naruto….- dijo con una voz femenina mientras su cuerpo brillaba y cambiaba al de una peli roja con ojos rojos sin la pupila rasgada, un kimono blanco, cuerpo firme y unas tetas estilo Anko

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué coño ha pasado?- dijo con la cara roja

 **Kurama:** esta es mi forma humana Naruto, cuando un Bijuu tiene una relación muy cercana con su jinchuriki, el Bijuu adquiere su forma humana

 **Naruto:** Wow interesante…. Pero y la tercera pregunta

 **Kurama:** Es verdad, el que me saco de tu interior se llama Arios y es una especie de demonio llamados Tiranos negros, es decir tu especie

 **Naruto:** Espera ¿el que te saco de mi era de mi especie?- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- y como es que no puedo adoptar mi forma original

 **Kurama:** No es tan fácil, además que pensaría la gente si se encuentra en la calle una bestia enorme, y más sabiendo que eres tú- dijo mientras el rubio comprendía- pero no te preocupes yo te entrenare

 **Naruto:** En serio- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- muchas gracias Kurama- chan- dijo dándole un abrazo haciendo que se pusiera roja

 **Kurama:** Naruto me tengo que esconder, viene un ANBU – Dijo mientras se hacía diminuta y se metía en la pelambrera del rubio

Al rato llega un ANBU que se acercó al rubio

 **ANBU:** Uzumaki-san lo esperan en la sala del consejo

 **Naruto:** Mierda, está bien voy para allá- dijo mientras el ANBU se retiraba

 **Kurama:** lo siento Naruto, seguro que es por usar mi chakra… - dijo la Bijuu llorando

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala del consejo

Una vez allí, el rubio abrió las puertas y se encontró con los concejales, la Hokage con su asistenta y los líderes de los clanes

 **Naruto:** Bien, ¿cuál es el punto?

 **Danzo:** Naruto Uzumaki, estamos aquí para hablar sobre tu destierro de Konoha- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio que dirigió una mirada a la Hokage que tenía una mirada de tristeza al igual que Shizune y el sanin Jiraya

 **Continuará**


	2. Capítulo 2: Me echan, pero no estoy solo

**Hola,siento la tardanza pero entre los estudios y mis otras historias no me ha dado tiempo, espero que os guste:**

 **Capítulo 2: Me echan, pero no estoy solo**

El rubio estaba atónito ante las palabras del halcón de guerra mientras era observado con recelo por los miembros del consejo y con dolor por la Hokage, su secretaria y Ero-sennin

 **Naruto:** Ya entiendo…- dijo con tristeza…-¿Es por haber usado el chakra del Bijuu verdad?- dijo con una mirada iracunda hacia el consejo

 **Danzo:** Exacto, usaste de forma irresponsable el chakra del zorro y pudiste haber perdido el control- dijo serio para hacer que el rubio se empezara a reír- ¿Dé qué te ríes mocoso?- Preguntó molesto

 **Naruto:** De qué mientes fatal, vosotros lo que queríais era que el Uchiha me matara verdad, pero como usé el chakra del zorro para salvarme ahora queréis echarme verdad- dijo sorprendiendo al consejo entero ante la astucia del rubio- por cierto Danzo, ¿por qué tienes el olor a Uchiha en la parte de las vendas?- dijo dejando de piedra a todos los presentes mientras el rubio sonreía maliciosamente

 **Danzo:** Ese no es el tema a tratar, no sólo te echamos por eso, también por….

 **Naruto:** Akatsuki ¿verdad?- dijo sorprendiendo de nuevo a los presentes-… muy bien, panda de idiotas, si queréis echarme por mi vale pero os advierto que si por mi camino os veo a vosotros o alguno de tus Ambus de raíz, los mataré, ¿os queda claro, gilipollas?-dijo sorprendiendo a todos incluida la Bijuu

 **Kurama:** ¿Qué haces idiota?- le susurró mentalmente al rubio

 **Naruto:** Luego te lo explico

 **Civil:** Más respeto, demonio…

 **Naruto:** ¿O qué gordo asqueroso?, te recuerdo que ya no soy un niño con el que podéis abusar, aparte de que solo trato a las ratas como hay que tratarlas- dijo poniendo iracundos a los civiles

 **Danzo:** Está bien, SILENCIO- dijo el halcón intentando mantener la calma- Naruto, serás expulsado está misma tarde…

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, pero antes déjame despedirme de la gente que me importa- dijo marchándose del lugar- Ba- chan, llama a Kakashi- , Iruka-sensei y a Hinata, os espero en las puertas de Konoha- dijo abandonando el lugar bajo la mirada de sus seres queridos

Ya en las puertas de Konoha todos se estaban despidiendo del rubio

 **Tsunade:** Naruto, lo siento mucho…-dijo la rubia llorando mientras abrazaba a su ahijado

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Baa-chan, no podías haber hecho nada igualmente…dijo llorando mientras consolaba a la rubia y a Shizune

 **Jiraya:** Naruto…-dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** No te pongas triste Ero-sennin- dijo dándole un abrazo- recuerda el trato- dijo mientras el peli blanco asentía- lo mismo digo Hinata-chan- dijo sonrojando a la peli púrpura que también estaba llorando

 **Hinata:** Si Naruto-Kun… -dijo con tristeza al saber que su amado tendría que irse aunque no tardaría mucho en volver a verle

 **Kakashi:** Naruto…- dijo con tristeza el enmascarado

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, solo sigue el plan de acuerdo- susurró el rubio a su maestro- y dale esto a Konohamaru, aquí están todas las técnicas que sé más un repertorio de jutsus elementales y Genjutsus, y Taijutsu avanzado- dijo mientras el peli Plata asentía

 **Iruka:** Naruto yo…

 **Naruto:** No tiene que decir nada Iruka-sensei, usted fue como mi padre y hermano mayor y eso siempre te lo agradeceré- dijo para abrazar finalmente al ninja de la cicatriz en el puente

Finalmente el rubio se despidió y emprendió su marcha hacia lo desconocido, y sin rumbo, pero claro no estaba solo

Una vez que el rubio se escondió en el bosque paró su marcha para llamar a Kurama

 **Naruto:** Sal Kurama- chan- dijo para que el pequeño zorro se convirtiese de nuevo en mujer

 **Kurama:** Quiero que me expliques que ha pasado Naruto, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- preguntó confundida la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Fácil, ¿recuerdas el día en que me encontré con el hermano del teme y el pescado parlante?- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- bien al parecer, y como dije antes, pertenecen a una organización llamada Akatsuki, y ese día intentaron cogerme

 **Kurama:** Si lo recuerdo, ¿pero qué pasa con eso?

 **Naruto:** Simple, yo no era su objetivo principal, eras tú…-dijo impresionando a la peli roja- piénsalo, yo en ese entonces aún solo era un gennin, ¿Por qué otra razón me iban a capturar?-dijo haciendo razonar a la peli roja- lo cual nos lleva al siguiente razonamiento, Akatsuki está buscando a tus hermanos y no sabemos por qué, así que este es el plan…-dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- buscaremos a un jinchuriki, el más cercano, mientras tú me enseñas la técnica de extracción…

 **Kurama:** Para que una vez la hayas aprendido liberar a mis hermanos y a sus jinchurikis de una muerte segura…- dijo la peli roja animada

 **Naruto:** Exacto Kurama-chan- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja- pero antes pasaremos aquí la noche, recuerda que no iremos solos…-dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- espera aquí mientras traigo algo de comer Kurama-chan- dijo largándose en busca de algo que cazar bajo la mirada de la Bijuu que miraba con un sonrojo al rubio

Mientras en Konoha, Kakashi se dirigía hacia la habitación donde estaba el Uchiha, para ver en los pasillos como este intentaba huir pero unos enfermeros lo agarraron con fuerza y lo ataron a la cama mientras este no paraba de decir que se volvería a escapar para irse con Orochimaru y matar a Itachi, haciendo que a su sensei se le agotase la paciencia, cuando vio a Sasuke y su potencial, esperaba que se convirtiese en un gran ninja, pero sus ansias de venganza solo lo estaban destruyendo tanto a él como su futuro. Kakashi pensó que sería como Obito, alguien amable y dispuesto a dar su vida por la de sus camaradas y amigos, en cambio Sasuke solo era un idiota obsesionado con la venganza y que solo le importaba el mismo, pero él no era el único, también estaba Sakura, el esperaba de ella que fuese una gran kunoichi, pero su obsesión por el Uchiha y su desprecio sin motivo a Naruto ponían a Kakashi fuera de sí, y más cuando escuchó a Sakura decir cosas no muy bonitas de su ex compañero de equipo, por lo que tomo una decisión, el equipo 7 desaparecería para siempre, que Sasuke haga con su vida lo que quiera y que la peli chicle desperdicie su carrera de shinobi, le falló a su mejor alumno, pero no todo estaba perdido, hablaría con la Hokage para encargarse de ser el nuevo maestro personal de Konohamaru.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, le pidió a Tsunade y a Sakura reunirse en el cuarto del Uchiha para dar la noticia, seguidos de Hinata, lo cual extraño a los adultos pero luego le preguntarían

 **Sakura:** ¿Kakashi-sensei, por qué nos ha llamado a Tsunade-sama y a Hinata?

 **Tsunade:** Cierto, ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? Todavía tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo con desgano debido a la marcha de su ahijado

 **Kakashi:** Tranquila, Tsunade-sama, solo será un instante….- dijo cogiendo aire- bien son dos noticias la primera, Naruto ha sido expulsado de la aldea- dijo sorprendiendo al Uchiha y a la peli rosa- y antes de que digáis algo os diré la segunda noticia- dijo mientras volvía a coger aire- Tsunade-sama quiero deshacer el equipo 7…-dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes- …y ser el sensei especial de Konohamaru y su equipo…-dijo mientras todos seguían en shock por la noticia

 **Sakura:** ¡¿PERO PORQUÉ SENSEI?!-chilló la peli chicle haciendo que todos se tapasen los oídos

 **Kakashi:** Simple Sakura…- dijo intentando no perder la paciencia-… le fallé a mi mejor alumno, no pude evitar que echasen a Naruto de la aldea…-dijo con dolor, al igual que Tsunade y Hinata

 **Sakura:** ¿ESTÁ LOCO SENSEI?, ¿NOS VA A DEJAR POR ESE MALDITO BAKA?- Chilló con rabia, acabando con la paciencia de la Hyuga, que le dio un puñetazo, si un puñetazo, en toda la cara haciendo que la pelo chicle se estampase con la pared e hiciera una buena grieta en la pared, sorprendiendo bastante a los presentes, incluido al Uchiha.

La peli rosa se levantaba con dificultad, tambaleándose y sangrando bastante por la boca, mientras miraba a una iracunda Hinata que la cogió por el cuello y le dio dos puñetazos en la cara

 **Hinata:** TE LO ADVIERTO PEDAZO DE ZORRA PELO CHICLE-dijo con el Byakugan activado- VUELVES A INSULTAR A NARUTO-KUN DELANTE DE MÍ OTRA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE USARE MÁS DE 132 GOLPES, ¿QUEDA CLARO?- Dijo iracunda mientras soltaba lágrimas y dejaba a su víctima en el suelo, para después ser consolada por la Hokage

 **Kakashi:** Ya habéis oído, no dejaremos que ustedes manchen el nombre de la aldea

 **Tsunade:** Sakura…-dijo mirando a la peli rosa- yo veía en ti un gran potencial, pero veo que tu obsesión por este emo - dijo señalando al Uchiha- es mayor que tu futuro- dijo con enfado y tristeza- pensaba hacerte mi alumna pero veo que no serviría de nada, y no intentes buscar sensei, dudo mucho que te acepten- dijo marchándose junto a la Hyuga dejando al Uchiha desconcertado mientras la peli rosa era recogida por el equipo médico

 **Sasuke:** "Naruto"- Pensó el Uchiha con tristeza al saber que su amigo fue expulsado por su culpa

Durante los posteriores días ni Sasuke ni Sakura recibieron visitas de nadie, ni siquiera los padres de Sakura e Ino fueron a verla debido a su trabajo y su amiga debido a las misiones

Ambos podían sentir la soledad, en especial Sasuke, pensaba que si rompía sus lazos, se haría más fuerte, pero en vez de eso la soledad lo consumía poco a poco hasta que fue llevado a una celda de aislamiento donde la soledad era aún mayor

 **Sasuke:** Así que esto es lo que sentías no ¿Naruto?- se dijo así mismo, sin saber que pronto Orochimaru vendría a por él

Por su parte Sakura no encontraba a nadie que se ofreciera de sensei para ella, y tampoco le dejaban ver al Uchiha, mientras paseaba por la calle sola mientras a lo lejos observaba como Kakashi entrenaba a Konohamaru y a sus compañeros, recordando lo idiota que había sido, lo había perdido todo.

Mientras en un bosque lejos de Konoha, el rubio Uzumaki se dedicaba a hacer flexiones bajo la mirada de una sonrojada Bijuu al ver el cuerpo esculpido del rubio.

En eso el rubio detiene su entrenamiento al sentir una presencia aproximándose, haciendo que Kurama se pusiera en guardia

En ese instante, de los matorrales aparece el sannin de los sapos junto a la Hyuga que no pudo evitar llorar al ver de nuevo a su amado rubio, y sin pensarlo, fue directa a los brazos de este

 **Naruto:** Gracias Ero-sennin, ya podemos irnos de aquí

 **Jiraya:** De nada chico, me voy antes de que los Ambus me encuentren, cuídate bien- dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras

Ahora Naruto podía hacer su siguiente objetivo: encontrar un Jinchuriki e ir a la aldea de Uzugakure para aprender la extracción

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, como veís, dos de ellas ya están en el harem, Hinata y Fem. kurama, se qué para algunos es muy pesado pero siempre quise hacerlo, también tengo elegidas dos más que saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, no dire nombre para mayor sorpresa, por lo que os dejo una lista de chicas para el harem, la que más votos tenga, será la primera en aparecer:**

 **Konan**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Samui**

 **Mabui**

 **Karin**

 **Yugito nii**

 **Ya está, no se me ocurren más, pero si tenéis alguna más ponedlo en los comentarios. Y bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós**


	3. Capítulo 3: El nuevo equipo de Naruto

H

 **Hola, siento la tardanza, pero últimamente estoy liado , bueno no os enrreo más y os dejo con el capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 3: El nuevo equipo de Naruto**

Habían pasado dos días de la unión de la Hyuga al rubio y a la Bijuu, el grupo iba dirección a Takigakure, en el país de la cascada. El rubio le explico a Hinata quien era realmente Kurama, lo cual la sorprendió pero no por eso impidió que ambas se hicieran amigas, aparte de su condición de demonio

 **Kurama:** Naruto-Kun, ¿por qué quieres ir a Takigakure?-preguntó intrigada

 **Naruto:** Mi instinto me dice que es la mejor opción Kurama-chan- dijo corriendo a cuatro patas al igual que Kurama y cargando a la Hyuga encima. Al principio se negó por la vergüenza y para no ser una carga, pero el rubio dijo que no pasaba nada

Después de correr durante varios minutos el rubio se detiene al captar un olor

 **Kurama:** Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué es?- dijo mientras el rubio husmeaba el aire

 **Naruto:** Serpiente- dijo mientras olía nuevamente- sello maldito y mujer, vamos conozco este aroma

 **Kurama:** Espera ella es…-dijo mientras el rubio afirmaba

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun, ¿quién es?-preguntó intrigada

 **Naruto:** Una esbirro de Orochimaru, creo que era de un grupo llamado los 5 del sonido-dijo sorprendiendo a la Hyuga

 **Kurama:** Pero si es nuestro enemigo…

 **Naruto:** Precisamente, la serpiente es tan peligrosa o incluso más que Akatsuki, y dado a que ella es de la elite le sacaremos toda la información que tenga y de paso estudiar ese sello maldito- dijo impresionando a las chicas por esa idea, sin duda Arios hizo un buen trabajo con el rubio

Después de correr varios Kilómetros llegaron hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de la peli roja y fueron a comprobar sus signos vitales

 **Kurama:** Está viva

 **Naruto:** Bien la trataremos y le pondremos sellos y la ataremos por si intenta escapar- dijo mientras la trataban para después dejarla con los supresores de chakra y atada de manos y pies con cuerdas cargadas de chakra dentro de una tienda de campaña

Mientras esperaban, decidieron acampar y a entrenar hasta que la peli roja despertará

Media hora después, la ex miembro de los cinco del sonido empezó a abrir los ojos, lo cual fue percatado por el rubio

 **Tayuya:** ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mirando a su alrededor para ver que estaba atada- ¿Qué cojones?- gritó al ver que estaba atada y no podía zafarse- ¿supresores de chakra?- dijo intrigada y asustada mientras intentaba escapar

 **Naruto:** Veo que has despertado-dijo el rubio entrando en la tienda mirando con seriedad a la peli roja

 **Tayuya:** Tú…- dijo furiosa al ver al rubio- ya veo Konoha me atrapó, no sabía que eras del departamento de tortura

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, pero no estás en Konoha, si no en un bosque

 **Tayuya:** Qué quieres decir

 **Naruto:** Te pongo al día, Sasuke está en Konoha, yo fui expulsado de la aldea y tu equipo entero a muerto- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja por lo dicho por el rubio

 **Tayuya:** ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?- dijo furiosa

 **Naruto:** Tú lo sabes…

 **Tayuya:** Ah… ¿Crees que voy a decir algo?

 **Naruto:** ¿Y por qué no?, después de todo Orochimaru te venderá o te usará en sus experimentos, creo que volver con él no es una buena idea, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la peli roja miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia otro lado- me lo tomaré como un sí, aparte de que quiero estudiar ese sello maldito

 **Tayuya:** ¿Acaso crees poder quitarme esto?

 **Naruto:** No lo creo, podré hacerlo- dijo levantándose para salir-ahora bien tienes dos opciones, una: no decir nada y que te matemos o dos: decir todo lo que sepas y unirte a mi equipo y empezar de cero, tú decides, tienes 10 minutos- dijo dejándola sola y pensando en sus opciones

10 minutos después la peli roja empezó a llamar al rubio, el cuál entro en la tienda

 **Tayuya:** ¿Dices que puedes quitarme esto?-dijo señalando con la cabeza el sello maldito

 **Naruto:** Todavía no, necesitamos ir a un lugar para que yo pueda aprender a sacarlo, aparte de tener que estudiarlo

 **Tayuya:** Bueno, como sea-dijo resignada

 **Naruto:** ¿Significa que te unes a mí?

 **Tayuya:** Sí me uno a ti, ahora suéltame-exigió la peli roja

 **Naruto:** ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? no eres mi jefa y no estás en condiciones de exigir, así que dilo de la buena forma- dijo poniendo furiosa al tener que decir eso

 **Tayuya:** ¿Pu-puedes soltarme po-po-po-por favor?-dijo con la cara roja

 **Naruto:** Ahora sí- dijo para soltarla al instante y deshacer la tienda- quieta ahí- dijo antes de que se levantara- antes de nada quiero que sepas unas normas- dijo con un tono serio- primero, si intentas algo peligroso hacia mi o a ellas te mataré de una forma que no querrás saber-dijo en tono macabro poniéndole los pelos de punta a la peli roja- segundo, si insultas a alguien u ofendes a alguien de mi equipo te daré un tortazo me da igual si eres mujer- dijo con una mirada macabra mientras la peli roja asentía- y por último, ellas son Kurama-chan y Hinata-chan, mi nombre es Naruto Bandersnat y soy el Líder del grupo, y no tolerare berrinches estúpidos, ¿entendido?-dijo mientras la peli roja asentía, sin duda este tío daba más miedo que Orochimaru- bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Tayuya:** Ta-Tayuya-dijo nerviosa para luego el rubio coger su mano y levantarla delicadamente sonrojándola

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Tayuya, a partir de ahora nosotros somos tu familia, si se meten contigo, se meten con todos, pero recuerda las normas-dijo mientras la peli roja asentía con vergüenza al mirar esos ojos azules

Después de eso Tayuya fue informada de la condición de Naruto y Kurama, y de sus objetivos, impresionando a la peli roja, sin duda su nuevo equipo sería interesante.

Después de varias horas de viaje el grupo llegó a su primer destino, entonces la bijuu fijó su vista en una chica peli verde que paseaba sola por la aldea bajo la miradas de odio de la gente mientras en su cuerpo se veían varias heridas

 **Kurama:** Es ella, puedo sentir la presencia de Chomei, el siete colas-dijo viendo a la chica

 **Naruto:** Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo con furia por las miradas que le daban- bien, entremos sigilosamente para hablar con ella, tal y como estamos no nos conviene hacer frente a un grupo de shinobis… por ahora-dijo y el grupo entro sigilosamente en la aldea

Sin que se dé cuenta la chica es atrapada por el rubio en un callejón para luego ser trasportada en el bosque

Una vez allí, el rubio soltó a la jinchuriki que rápidamente se puso a la defensiva

 **Fuu:** ¿Qué coño quieres pedazo de cabrón?-dijo histérica, en eso aparecen las compañeras del rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú eres la jinchuriki de Chomei?-dijo dejando a la chica confusa

 **Fuu:** ¿Chomei?-dijo sin entender la peli verde

 **Chomei:** Es mi nombre mocosa-dijo el Bijuu en su interior-haz un clon y déjame hablar con el chico

 **Fuu:** ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-dijo desconfiada

 **Chomei:** Quiero saber una cosa-dijo

La chica acepto e hizo un clon que fue manejado por el bijuu

 **Naruto:** Parece que tu eres Chomei

 **Chomei:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre chico?-preguntó amablemente el bijuu sorprendiendo a la peli verde

 **Kurama:** Yo se lo dije hermano- dijo la peli roja saliendo poniéndose al lado del rubio

 **Chomei:** ¿Kurama?-dijo el bijuu sorprendido-pero cómo si tú fuiste sellada por el Yondaime- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde

 **Fuu:** Espera, entonces tú eres…-dijo incrédula

 **Kurama:** Sí, pero mi nombre es Kurama, Kyubi es solo un título- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la chica

 **Chomei:** Pero aún así cómo…

 **Kurama:** Arios me sacó de este rubio zopenco- dijo mientras el rubio ponía un puchero haciendo sonrojar a todas la chicas y sorprendiendo al bijuu

 **Chomei:** entonces este chico…-dijo señalando el rubio mientras la peli roja asentía- aún así, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

 **Naruto:** Me expulsaron de la aldea por usar su chakra en una pelea a muerte- dijo triste

 **Fuu:** ¿Entonces tú eras un Jinchuriki?- dijo la peli verde mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Sí, y sé lo que es que te miren con desprecio y que no te valoren, por eso te quiero preguntar lo siguiente, dime ¿Te gustaría dejar de ser una jinchuriki y empezar de cero con nosotros?-dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde

 **Fuu:** ¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo a punto de llorar mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Y no te preocupes, si alguien te pone un dedo encima me lo cargo-dijo haciendo llorar a la peli verde que se lanzó a por el rubio para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras se descargaba con el rubio

 **Fuu:** Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo mientras el rubio la consolaba bajo la mirada de los presentes que tenían una sonrisa, excepto Tayuya que miraba un poco celosa a la peli verde

 **Naruto:** Entonces decidido, nos vamos a Uzugakure -dijo el rubio con determinación para emprender la marcha- será mejor darse prisa antes de que se enteren que te has ido- dijo y rápidamente emprendieron su marcha hacia Uzugakure para empezar su entrenamiento

Mientras en Konoha, las cosas no iban nada bien. Los Hyuga se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Hinata demasiado tarde y Sasuke había escapado gracias a que Kabuto logró infiltrarse en la aldea, lo que destrozó aún más el corazón de Sakura. Por su parte Tsunade renuncio al puesto de hokage, siendo ocupado por Danzo. La Sannin de las babosas estaba dispuesta a irse cuando

 **Sakura:** Tsunade-sama- dijo la peli rosa a la rubia que estaba dispuesta a irse junto a Shizune

 **Tsunade:** ¿Qué quieres Sakura?-dijo mientras la peli rosa se ponía de rodillas

 **Sakura:** Por favor Tsunade-sama, lléveme con usted se lo pido

 **Tsunade:** ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?, ya te lo dije Sakura…

 **Sakura:** Por favor, Tsunade-sama- dijo derramando lágrimas- no tengo nada que perder aquí, mi mejor amigo y la persona que amaba se han ido, por favor, entréneme para poder buscarlos, se lo ruego…-dijo la peli rosa bajo la mirada de la Sannin

 **Tsunade:** está bien, puedes venir, pero nada de berrinches-dijo mientras la peli rosa agradecía a su nueva sensei

Mientras en la guarida de Orochimaru, el Uchiha observaba el paisaje con un solo pensamiento.

 **Sasuke:** Juro que cumpliré mi venganza y sabré que te han hecho Naruto-dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a la guarida a entrenar con el Sannin de las serpientes

Por su parte el equipo del rubio, después de varios días de viaje a pie y otros en barco, el grupo llegó a su objetivo

 **Naruto:** Por fin, chicas bienvenidas a la antigua aldea de Uzugakure no Sato – dijo animado el rubio al ver como se acercaban al lugar de origen de su madre humana.

 **Continuará**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, aquí os dejo los resultados de las votaciones:**

 **Karin- 5**

 **Kurotsuchi- 2**

 **Yugito-2**

 **Konan-2**

 **Mabui-2**

 **Samui-1**

 **Tenemos ganadora, en cuantó al resto seguid votando por las restantes, y dejad deciros que junto a Karin las chicas oficiales son:**

 **Hinata**

 **Fuu**

 **Tayuya**

 **Y por último tengo pensado subir otra historia de Naruto, que también será un Harem pero más pequeño de 6 chicas con tres ya elegidas por mi. Y ya esta esto es todo no veremos en el próximo capítulo**


	4. Capítulo 4: La llegada a Uzu

**Hola a todos, he vuelto más animado, y para demostrarlo, subiré junto a este, dos capítulos más, así que disfrutadlo:**

 **Capítulo 4: La llegada a Uzu**

El grupo del rubio miró el lugar con diferentes expresiones.

Naruto y Kurama estaban felices por estar aquí mientras que las demás solo veían con desgano el lugar con escombros y casas destruidas

 **Tayuya:** ¿Oye rubio?-dijo la peli roja enojada-¿Por qué mierda nos has traído aquí?, ni siquiera tenemos una casa donde quedarnos-dijo mientras la peli verde y la ojiperla asentían

 **Naruto:** ¿No lo entiendes verdad?-dijo mientras la peli roja lo miraba sin entender- piensa, ¿Quién va a venir para acá sabiendo que este lugar está desierto y sin nada qué ofrecer? Ni a Orochimaru ni a los Akatsuki se les pasará por la cabeza venir por aquí- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas por esa idea, el rubio tenía razón, nadie tendría interés en venir hacia este lugar

 **¿?:** Valla chico te has vuelto más listo de lo que pensé, si que soy efectivo con mi trabajo- dijo una figura en lo alto de un techo de una casa llamando y sorprendiendo a los presentes, al ver una bestia Humanoide de entre dos y tres metros de alto, dos cuernos en su cabeza, ojos rojos como la sangre, con unos dientes superiores que sobresalían sobre los inferiores, dándole un aspecto aterrador

Las chicas, excepto Kurama que estaba sorprendida, estaban muertas de miedo y a punto de mearse encima

Por su parte el rubio estaba sorprendido, pero podía sentir una sensación familiar en ese sujeto, entonces vinieron los recuerdos de sus padres biológicos

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú eres Arios?-dijo en un tono calmado

 **Arios:** Si, soy yo chico-dijo afirmando la superstición del rubio

 **Naruto:** Dime, ¿conociste a mis padres?-dijo con un toque de esperanza

 **Arios:** Sí, de hecho soy tu padrino-dijo sorprendiendo más al rubio que cayó al suelo derrumbado y llorando- Naruto…

 **Naruto:** Yo…-dijo entre lágrimas-me habría gustado conocerlos, al igual que mis padres humanos-dijo entre lágrimas, mientras su padrino lo miraba con tristeza. En ese instante la bijuu junto con Hinata abrazaron al rubio para darle calor

 **Hinata:** No te preocupes Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla sin tartamudear abrazando por la izquierda al rubio

 **Kurama:** Nosotras seremos tus fuerza y apoyo cuando lo necesites- dijo sonriendo al rubio mientras abrazaba al rubio por la derecha

 **Naruto:** Chicas…-dijo ahora llorando de alegría y abrazando con fuerza a las féminas-…gracias, muchas gracias…-dijo mientras ambas mujeres, con un sonrojo en su cara, abrazaban cariñosamente al rubio mientras se desahogaba, todo bajo la mirada de su suegro feliz por su ahijado, mientras la jinchuriki peli verde y la ex ninja del sonido miraban al trío, una con alegría y un sonrojo en la cara y con un poco de envidia. Por su parte, Tayuya tenía una mirada llena de celos y un sonrojo en la cara, aunque no sabía por qué

Después de que el rubio se desahogara, la bijuu peli roja poso su vista en el demonio

 **Kurama:** ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó la peli roja

 **Arios:** No es obvio, que haya despertado su poder no significa que pueda usarlo…-dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la peli verde- aparte de que alguien tendrá que enseñarle la extracción, hiciste bien en traerte a la peli verde-dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes menos a Kurama- y veo que también has traído a un usuario del sello maldito- dijo sorprendiendo otra vez a los presentes, menos a Kurama, claro

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-dijo bastante sorprendido, al igual que las chicas

 **Arios:** Puedo oler el olor de Chomei en esa chica al igual que la marca de la otra, el olfato es una de nuestras mejores cualidades Naruto- dijo impresionando al chico

 **Naruto:** Increíble…-dijo muy emocionado- entonces, ¿me enseñas la técnicas de extracción?, quiero liberar a Chomei de Fuu-chan y quitarle esa asquerosa marca a Tayuya-chan- dijo sonrojando a ambas mujeres por el apodo cariñoso

 **Arios:** Valla Naruto, no sabía que estabas hecho un Casanova-dijo sonrojando al rubio y a las chicas- pero no es tan fácil, tendrás que pasar por un entrenamiento tanto físico como psicológico, la extracción de un bijuu de un humano sin matarlo o ese sello de forma incorrecta podría acabar matándolas-dijo haciendo sudar a los presentes y al rubio, pero este sonrió con determinación y alzo su puño en el aire

 **Naruto:** Entonces superaré ese entrenamiento para poder aprender la extracción y salvar a ambas de la perdición, al igual que a los demás jinchurikis, es una promesa-dijo con el puño en el aire y una sonrisa en su cara haciendo sonrojar a las féminas y haciendo que lloraran de alegría mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, haciendo sonreír de orgullo a Kurama y a Hinata, al igual que su padrino

 **Aries:** "Es idéntico a ti Kyros"-pensó con una sonrisa-muy bien chico ya te tengo el plan de entrenamiento- dijo para después mirar a las chicas- al igual que vosotras, incluida tú Kurama…-dijo con riendo con malicia sorprendiendo a la Bijuu

 **Todas** : EEEEHHHH, ¿POR QUEEEEEE?-Dijeron con lágrimas de cocodrilo y con horror, algo les decía que no iba ser bonito….

 **Aries:** No os iréis a creer que Naruto va a ser el único en sufr...-dijo para luego toser- perdón, entrenar- dijo mientras al rubio se le ponían los pelos de punta- además, vuestro nivel es muy bajo, diría que todas menos Kurama estáis en el rango de Gennin, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras asentían amargamente- aparte, ¿qué pasaría si yo o Kurama no estuviésemos aquí y os atacan unos Anbus?-dijo abriendo los ojos a las chicas- aunque no tengáis aldea, sois ninjas, guerreros de élite, no podéis permitir que el enemigo se lleve lo que más quiere, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras todas asentían, incluida Kurama, ella sabía que tenía problemas de control con el chakra y podía volverse irascible y perder el control, aparte de no estar acostumbrada a su forma humana ya que, solo la había usado con Naruto

 **Aries:** Muy bien, preparaos por que empezamos mañana, y este entrenamiento durará unos tres años, así que…-dijo macabramente mientras se relamía con su lengua puntiaguda-…preparaos para el dolor- dijo haciendo sudar a las féminas y mucho

Mientras en Konoha, las cosas iban de mal en peor en Konoha, Jiraya también abandonó la aldea unas semanas después de la marcha del rubio, Nami se enteró que el héroe de su aldea fue desterrado solo por algo que no pidió por lo que cortó todo contacto con Konoha, al igual que Suna, ya que el nuevo Kazekage, Sabatsu no Garaa, también se enteró de lo que le hicieron a su mejor y primer amigo. Aparte, en Konoha no paraba de haber peleas entre el propio consejo shinobi, del cual el clan Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi se habían salido y dejado la aldea junto al Sannin, junto a Iruka y Kakashi con sus nuevos alumnos, también estaba en guerra con los civiles que solo soltaban idioteces que no tenían nada que ver con los shinobis, al igual que con los feudales del país del fuego, sin duda Danzo lo estaba pasando muy mal, pero eso no es todo, el golpe de gracia fue, al saber en uno de los informes de Sarutobi, que el rubio era hijo de nada más y menos que el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa la habanero sangrienta, sí, Danzo estaba de mierda hasta el cuello, parece que ser Hokage no nada fácil

Mientras, Takigakure fue atacada por dos miembros de Akatsuki, más precisamente, Sasori y Deidara

 **Deidara:** Hemos preguntado en todas partes y no hay rastro de ella hum-dijo el rubio enojado

 **Sasori:** Habrá huido de la aldea, después de todo nadie la echaba de menos

 **Deidara:** Quizás tengas razón-dijo mientras ambos dejaban la aldea llena de cuerpos

Mientras en Iwa y en la aldea de la nube, tanto el Tsuchikage como el Raikage estaban al tanto de la situación de Konoha y de quién era su Jinchuriki, por lo que mandaron espías en su búsqueda, con la intención de meterlo en sus filas, lástima que eso no pasaría

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista y las chicas, ya estaban haciendo el entrenamiento impuesto por Arios que no les quitaba el ojo de encima

 **Arios:** "Sin duda vuestro hijo será increíblemente fuerte Kyros, Diana, el acabará con los ángeles demoníacos y nos traerá paz de nuevo" pensó con orgullo mientras se aseguraba de que ninguno se escapaba o se saltaba alguna parte del entrenamiento, que iba a ser muy, pero que muy largo…. Y aterrador….

 **Continuará**

 **La lista de chicas será nombrada en el último capítulo, disfrutadlo, y siento que sea tan corto, pero el último es un poco más largo, espero que os guste**


	5. Capítulo 5: Los resultados

**Capítulo 5: Los resultados**

Durante tres años la vida de Naruto y las chicas fue un verdadero infierno, por decir algo, ese entrenamiento no era para cardíacos

El primer año, Arios se dedico al entrenamiento físico sin chakra y con supresores de fuerza, obligando a sus alumnos a llevar piedras en su espalda del doble de peso y tamaño en cada parte de su cuerpo, el cuál aumentaba con el paso de las semanas. También se dedico a enseñar diferentes técnicas elementales, Hinata era elemento agua y tierra, Fuu era viento y eléctrico, Tayuya era fuego y tierra, y Kurama era fuego y viento, pero lo más sorprendente era saber que el rubio tenía los 5 elementos. También les enseño el manejo de armas y a mejorar sus técnicas ya existentes

El segundo año, el rubio aprendió la extracción a la perfección, lo que permitió liberar a Tayuya de ese asqueroso sello y a Fuu poder dejar de ser una jinchuriki, para desgracia de Chomei, ya que Arios le tenía un regalo que no quería abrir. Al igual que Kurama, este adoptó su forma humana, que era la de un peli naranja de ojos verdes y 1'70 de altura

El tercer año fue importante para Naruto, ya que aprendería a usar su energía demoniaca y la transformación. Arios le enseño al rubio que la energía demoníaca, a diferencia del chakra que tenía un recorrido parecido al sistema nervioso, estaba presente en todas las células de su cuerpo, por lo que el taijutsu como el junken de los Hyuga no le haría ningún efecto, pero eso no fue todo, Arios le dijo que al ser un demonio no podría reproducirse con humanos, solo con demonios o con los bijuus, por lo que las chicas preguntaron si se podía hacer algo. Este dijo que tenían que convertirse en demonios como el rubio, lo cual todas aceptaron, sorprendiendo al rubio. Arios las convirtió en demonios y de paso le enseño al rubio a convertir a la gente en demonios. El aspecto que tenían era muy parecido al de Arios cuando se transformaban con la diferencia de que ellos tenían pelo, labios y sus dientes no sobresalían sobre los inferiores, aún así eran largos, gruesos y muy afilados. Con el pasar del tiempo, Fuu y Tayuya se enamoraron de Naruto, al igual que Hinata y Kurama, por suerte para ellas los machos de tirano negro pueden ser a veces polígamos, de hecho Arios le propuso esa idea al rubio, lo que le hizo recordar a Ero-sennin, pero tampoco se quejo, de hecho el tenía pensado más chicas se lo dijo a sus novias, lo cual lo aceptaron, conociendo al rubio tal y como es, más de una caería ante él, pero no se lo pondrán fácil.

También hubo un cambio de comportamiento, Hinata ya no era tan tímida, tenía más seguridad en sí misma y estaba dispuesta a hacer frente a todo lo que tuviese delante

Tayuya también cambió, ya no era tan violenta y malhumorada como antes, se volvió una mujer cariñosa pero con un fuerte carácter cuando era necesario, y dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que tocase a su familia

Chomei por su parte estaba feliz por su hermana, ya tenía alguien a quien amar, y también contento de el objetivo del rubio

Ahora todos estaban diferentes, Naruto medía 1'80 de altura y estaba bien musculado, llevaba una sudadera negra con gorro y sin mangas encima de una camisa verde, unos pantalones azul oscuro y chanclas de ninja negra. En su espalda tenía dos Katanas con grabados de demonios

Hinata también cambió, se dejo crecer el pelo y llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color negro que dejaba expuesto su sexy vientre y marcaba sus pechos ya crecidos, al igual que sus pantalones de color azul marcaban su culo

Tayuya también llevaba lo mismo, pero de color marrón la camisa y sus pantalones grises. Sus pechos eran comparables con los de Hinata

Por su parte la vestimenta de Fuu no cambió, pero sin duda sus pechos también crecieron aunque no tanto como los de Hinata o Tayuya pero eran muy atractivos

Kurama no cambió mucho de apariencia, pero su vestimenta era parecida a la de los Ambus, pero más reveladora

Chomei tampoco cambió de apariencia ni de ropa

Todos miraban hacia el mar con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Kurama:** ¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto-kun?-dijo la bijuu sonriente haciendo sonreír al rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo que prometí hace años, salvar a los jinchurikis y cazar a los Akatsuki y después acabar con los ángeles demoníacos que destruyeron mi mundo-dijo con determinación- Nuestro primer objetivo será Garaa, mi viejo amigo, algo me dice que Akatsuki lo tiene en el punto de mira- dijo mientras se ponían en marcha-"Arios, te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa"-dijo mirando al cielo sabiendo que su padrino estaba en alguna parte de este mundo velando por él

Mientras los Akatsuki Deidara y Sasori se dirigían hacía Suna para capturar al Shukaku

Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba listo para ir a por su hermano, pero decidió quedarse un tiempo más a entrenar, los contactos de Orochimaru son bastante útiles.

Mientras, en otro lugar del mundo shinobi, una peli rosa perfeccionaba las técnicas aprendidas por su maestra la Sannin Tsunade con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

 **Sakura:** "Juro que te encontraré, Sasuke-kun, igual que a ti Naruto, y te pediré perdón por cómo te traté"-dijo mientras destrozaba el suelo y algunos árboles

Por su parte Konoha estaba casi en la bancarrota, Danzo había perdido gran parte de sus contactos y los clanes como el Hyuga y Jounins como Gai, Asuma y Kurenai dejaron la aldea, los civiles no paraban de discutir con los pocos shinobis que quedaban en el consejo, sin duda Danzo lo estaba pasando muy mal

Mientras las otras naciones dejaron la búsqueda del rubio al no tener resultados del paradero del este, por lo que ambos les dijeron a sus tropas que si lo encontraban intentaran hablar con él para que se uniera

Lo que nadie sabía es que el rubio y su banda iban a liarla muy gorda, muy pero que muy gorda….

 **Continuará**

 **Siento mucho que este también sea corto, pero el último es más largo y pondré la lista de chicas del Harem**


	6. Capítulo 6: A la caza

**Capítulo 6: A la caza**

El grupo del rubio estaba a tan sólo una hora de llegar a Suna. El rubio y su banda sabían cuál era la situación del peli rojo, por lo que decidieron hablar con él en cuanto lleguen

Al llegar fueron atendidos por una escolta hasta que llegó el Kazekage con sus hermanos de escolta

 **Gaara:** Naruto eres tú-dijo bastante sorprendido- ¿Dónde estuviste? Todo el mundo shinobi te ha estado buscando

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, los sé, pero no tengo interés en unirme a ellos, en cuanto donde estuve, estaba entrenando en la antigua aldea de Uzugakure-dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo y sus escoltas-pero no he venido solo a saludar, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado-dijo calmadamente, en eso la rubia hermana del Kazekage se fija en la peli roja que derrotó hace tres años

 **Temari:** Naruto esa es…-dijo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Si Temari, pero ahora está conmigo y está libre de sello-dijo mientras la peli roja mostraba su hombro sin la marca

 **Temari:** ¿pero cómo…?-dijo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Mejor en privado-dijo y todos fueron a la oficina del Kage

 **Gaara:** Bien, ya puedes explicarte-dijo con seriedad

 **Naruto:** Bien, lo primero, dos Akatsuki vendrán a por ti esta noche, no preguntes como lo sé tengo mis contactos, uno de ellos era de aquí, se llama Sasori, el maestro de las marionetas-dijo sorprendiendo especialmente a Kankuro- el otro era un alumno de Onoki, el actual Tsuchikage de Iwa, Deidara, un rubio experto en bombas y hacer figuras móviles con chakra- dijo intrigando a los presentes- el motivo creo que te lo imaginas

 **Gaara:** El Ichibi…

 **Naruto:** En realidad se llama Shukaku, pero sí estás en lo cierto, ahora bien lo que voy a deciros y mostrar debe ser guardado entre nosotros Gaara-dijo mientras el peli rojo suspiraba

 **Gaara:** Está bien-dijo ordenando a sus Ambus retirarse-¿Qué es Naruto?

 **Naruto:** Bien Kurama-chan, Chomei- dijo mientras los dos nombrados daban un paso al frente

Kurama empezó a sacar su chakra rojizo mientras nueve colas salían de detrás de ellas, sus dientes se afilaban hasta hacerse colmillos y sus ojos tenían la pupila rasgada

Su hermano sacó sus siete colas y mostró su chakra verdoso

Cabe decir que los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante esa demostración

 **Gaara:** Naruto, ¿ellos son?…

 **Naruto:** Gaara, ella es Kurama, conocida como el Kyubi, y él es Chomei, conocido como el Nanabi y esa preciosidad de pelo verde al igual que las otras dos-dijo sonrojando a las chicas- era su jinchuriki-dijo dejando de piedra a los hermanos

 **Kankuro:** Pero eso es imposible, por lo que sé si a un Jinchuriki se le extrae su Bijuu este muere-dijo mientras los demás asentía

 **Naruto:** No si se usa cierta técnica que yo conozco y sé usar a la perfección-dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los hermanos- ahora bien Gaara, ¿Te gustaría dejar de ser un Jinchuriki?-dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los hermanos

 **Gaara:** ¿De… de verdad?-dijo sorprendido por esa pregunta

 **Naruto:** Claro, pero antes-dijo poniendo su mano encima del peli rojo-déjame hablar con él- dijo mientras se conectaba con el interior del peli rojo para hablar con el Bijuu-hola Shukaku-dijo junto a Gaara que miraban la celda donde estaba el Bijuu

 **Shukaku:** Vaya, vaya, no sabía que otros humanos supieran mi nombre-dijo el enorme mapache de arena viendo al rubio y a su carcelero

 **Naruto:** Bueno, Kurama-chan y Chomei no dejan de hablar de su hermano pequeño-dijo sorprendiendo al Bijuu- sabes, quieren volver a verte libre-dijo mientras el Shukaku miraba al rubio y pudo ver en su interior lo que era realmente, dejando sorprendido al Bijuu

 **Shukaku:** ¿Qué buscas de mi chico?- dijo con curiosidad el mapache

 **Naruto:** Simple, prometí a tus hermanos que os liberaría sin matar a los jinchurikis y eso haré-dijo con determinación- así que tú decides- dijo haciendo sonreír al Bijuu

 **Shukaku:** Creo que sabes lo que quiero-dijo con alegría oculta

 **Naruto.** Está bien, pero tendrás que adoptar tu forma humana, no sería seguro sacarte en tu forma animal- dijo mientras el Bijuu adoptaba su forma humana, la cual era la de un chico castaño de ojos dorados que vestía un uniforme de combate de color gris

Fuera de la mente del peli rojo, el rubio Bandersnat estaba concentrado una energía de color rojo sangre en la palma de su mano, la cual quito de la cabeza del rubio y la puso en el pecho de este

 **Naruto: Técnica de extracción definitiva: extracción del tirano** \- dijo para luego sacar una energía del color de la arena del interior para luego adoptar la forma de un hombre de 19-20 años de altura similar al rubio, pelo castaño y ojos dorados. Por su parte, Gaara estaba bien solo un poco, mareado

 **Shukaku:** Lo ha hecho-dijo mientras empezaba a reír- realmente lo ha hecho

 **Gaara:** Increíble, lo has hecho Naruto-dijo asombrado por la hazaña del rubio

 **Naruto:** Bah, no ha sido nada- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca mientras observaba como Kurama y Chomei abrazaban con alegría a su hermano menor

 **Kankuro:** Increíble- dijo el castaño con la quijada en el suelo

 **Temari:** Lo mismo digo, si no lo veo no lo creo- dijo mientras su hermano afirmaba con la cabeza

El rubio se acercó a los Bijuus, que miraban al rubio con alegría

 **Shukaku:** Muchas gracias Naruto

 **Naruto:** De nada, pero esto es sólo el principio, hay que buscar a los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo mientras todos afirmaban- pero antes hay que cazar a dos ratas, Gaara si no te importa me gustaría quedarme con el rubio, será un regalo para Iwa y una fuente de información, aparte de que no veo ningún problema si Shukaku se viene con nosotros verdad- dijo mientras el peli rojo no ponía ninguna queja

 **Shukaku:** Oye Gaara- dijo un poco triste- siento haberte utilizado y haber matado a tanta gente pero

 **Gaara:** No tienes que disculparte Shukaku, estabas furioso con los humanos por un buen motivo, sé que hiciste cosas horribles pero fue por culpa nuestra- dijo mientras el Bijuu agradecía a su ex Jinchuriki por perdonarlo

 **Naruto:** No quiero cortar el rollo pero hay que estar listos para esta noche-dijo mientras el peli rojo los hospedaba en el mejor hotel de la aldea hasta que cayó la noche

Tal y como predijo el rubio, los Akatsuki entraron, o más precisamente uno, el rubio Deidara en un pájaro creado con arcilla mientras buscaba la casa del Kazekage

 **Kurama:** ¿Buscas algo?-dijo la peli roja justo detrás del rubio el cual recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó fuera de la aldea. Después cogió el pájaro de este y lo tiró por los aires para luego hacerlo explotar en mil pedazos

 **Deidara:** Joder eso dolió- dijo mientras se levantaba dolorido de la arena mientras la peli roja se ponía a unos metros de él

 **Kurama:** Dices que te ha dolido, entonces no tendré ni para calentar-dijo con aburrimiento seguida de Hinata, Tayuya y Fuu, llamando la atención del rubio de pelo largo

 **Deidara:** Tú eres la jinchuriki del Nanabi, perfecto dos pájaros de un tiro

 **Fuu:** ¿Eso crees? Kurama, déjame este idiota a mí-dijo con intenciones nada inocentes

 **Kurama:** Como quieras, solo no te pases-dijo ofendiendo al rubio

 **Deidara:** Hm, te voy a enseñar lo que es el arte enana- dijo molesto

 **Fuu:** Cuando quieras-dijo lista para la pelea

Mientras en el otro extremo, más precisamente en la puertas de la aldea, el marionetista se preguntaba que era esa explosión

 **Naruto:** Confundido, ¿verdad?-dijo sorprendiendo al marionetista al no haber sentido su presencia ni la de sus acompañantes, Chomei, Shukaku y Gaara junto a sus hermanos

 **Sasori:** Valla que sorpresa, no esperaba ver a dos jinchurikis justo delante de mí…mejor así terminare antes

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocultándote en una marioneta Sasori?-dijo sorprendiendo al marionetista- seguro que si tuvieras un cuerpo humano tendrías artrosis aguda en la espalda-dijo con una sonrisa que molesto al marionetista, lo que él quería- Chomei, déjamelo a mí, será interesante y de paso Gaara te muestro mi entrenamiento de tres años- dijo mientras los espectadores se quitaban de en medio

 **Sasori:** Te voy a quitar esa arrogancia en cuestión de segundos-dijo preparándose para el combate

 **Naruto:** Veremos si es verdad-dijo sonriente y listo para el combate

Mientras Deidara lo estaba pasando bastante mal, ninguno de sus ataques le hacía efecto a la peli verde y se movía demasiado rápido

 **Fuu:** ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te pesa él culo?-dijo enfadando al rubio

 **Deidara:** Solo acabo de empezar-dijo lanzando varios muñecos explosivos contra la peli verde pero ninguno le alcanzó y con el humo de las explosiones, el rubio la perdió de vista- ¿Dónde estás?-dijo exaltado mientras la buscaba con la mirada

 **Fuu:** Aquí arriba- dijo para darle un puñetazo en el cráneo y dejarlo fuera de combate- ¿Eso es todo?-dijo con aburrimiento para darse cuenta de que era un clon explosivo, que explotó en su cara, lo que alegro al rubio que estaba en un pájaro pensando que había ganado…

 **Kurama:** Fuu, no le des esperanzas falsas a ese pobre imbécil-dijo para que del humo saliera la chica sin ningún rasguño

 **Fuu:** Lo sé pero es que si no me aburro-dijo con aburrimiento dejando de piedra al rubio

 **Deidara:** ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Gritó exaltado el rubio- esa bomba es suficiente como para tumbar a un Kage-Dijo sudando frío

 **Fuu:** Digamos que soy más que una jinchuriki- dijo para después aparecer detrás del rubio- lo siento pero has perdió-dijo dándole una patada en la cabeza que esta vez sí lo dejo fuera de combate- perfecto atemos a este tío y vallamos con Naruto-kun- dijo mientras lo ataban con cuerdas con chakra, no querían usar la energía demoníaca todavía

Mientras, Naruto ya había sacado a Sasori de su marioneta, demostrando ser un peli rojo de su misma edad, el cual lo estaba pasando muy mal, sus armas no alcanzaban en su mayoría al rubio, y las que lo hacían ni siquiera lo atravesaban, incluso con su veneno corrosivo

 **Naruto:** Esto es muy aburrido Sasori, mi cuerpo desarrollo inmunidad al veneno hace mucho tiempo, será mejor que saques la artillería pesada-dijo aburrido

 **Sasori:** como quieras- dijo sacando la marioneta del tercer Kazekage más un ejército de marionetas que se lanzaron a por el rubio, el cuál no tuvo problemas en arrasar con las marionetas y esquivar los ataques del tercero, lo que sorprendió a todos, menos a Chomei

 **Naruto:** Acabemos con esto-dijo para después con un puñetazo destruir en pedazos al peli rojo, dejando sólo su cabeza- ¿Sorprendidos?-dijo mirando a sus compañeros, que estaban con la quijada en el suelo, había acabado con un criminal de clase S sin ni siquiera sudar

En eso llega el grupo de chicas con el rubio atado e inconsciente

 **Naruto:** Bien hecho chicas, bueno Gaara, mañana partiremos hacia Iwa para entregar a este rubio afeminado, por ahora nos iremos a dormir

 **Shukaku:** Espera Naruto-dijo llamando la atención del rubio-¿podría ir con vosotros?, yo también quiero ver a mis hermanos- dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio

 **Naruto:** Claro, ¿sin problemas verdad?-dijo mirando al Kazekage

 **Gaara:** Ninguno, solo quiero saber qué harás después de entregar al Akatsuki

 **Naruto:** Iremos a Kumogakure para hablar con sus dos Jinchurikis y ver si quieren dejar de serlo como tú y Fuu-chan-dijo haciendo sonreír al peli rojo

Al día siguiente la banda del rubio junto con su nuevo miembro y su prisionero guardado en un pergamino fueron rumbo hacia Iwa.

Dos horas después, el grupo ya estaba en una zona boscosa, en ese instante el rubio detiene la marcha al detectar un olor familiar

 **Hinata:** ¿Qué es Naruto-kun?-dijo mientras el rubio husmeaba el aire, al igual que ella y las demás

 **Kurama:** Yo conozco este olor, se parece al de…

 **Naruto:** Kushina….

 **Fuu:** Si pero también se parece…

 **Tayuya:** al mío-dijo impresionando a las demás

 **Naruto:** será mejor investigar-dijo y fueron hasta donde estaba el olor para ver como la serpiente intentaba llevarse a una peli roja con gafas y de buen cuerpo, el rubio ante ese acto, le dio una patada a la serpiente sorprendiendo a ambos de no haber notado su presencia- estás bien- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía

 **Orochimaru:** Valla valla, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos Naruto-Kun- dijo son una sonrisa arrogante

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo cacho culebra, aunque no tenía ganas de verte, todavía

 **Orochimaru:** Que grosero, si no fuera molestia me gustaría seguir hablando con la chica

 **Naruto:** ¿Hablar o secuestrar?, lo siento pero ella no se irá a ningún lado

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Acaso quieres luchar contra mí?

 **Naruto:** ¿Luchar?, no voy a matarte-dijo sonriente molestando al sannin de las serpientes, mientras la peli roja era custodiada por las demás chicas, llamando la atención del sannin al ver a Tayuya

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, valla no sabía que habías sobrevivido Tayuya

 **Tayuya:** No solo he sobrevivido maldita serpiente- dijo para después enseñar su hombro sin la marca- también soy libre-dijo sorprendiendo a la serpiente, se suponía que su sello era imborrable

 **Orochimaru:** IMPOSIBLE-dijo exaltado

 **Naruto:** Nada es imposible cuando sabes el auténtico Fuinjutsu- dijo sorprendiendo al sannin

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Fuinjutsu?-dijo para después sonreír- ya entiendo, después de todo eres un Uzumaki- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja con gafas

 **¿?:** ¿Ese chico es un Uzumaki?-dijo la peli roja con gafas sorprendida

 **Tayuya:** Y no sólo él-dijo la peli roja sorprendiendo a la chica con gafas

 **¿?:** ¿Tú también?-dijo mientras asentía- increíble-dijo con felicidad-yo también soy una Uzumaki-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

 **Fuu:** ¿En serio?

 **¿?:** Sí, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki-dijo sorprendiendo a todos, incluido el rubio que lo escuchó gracias a su súper oído

 **Naruto:** "¿Con qué Uzumaki eh?, la familia es más grande, ahora entiendo por qué este cabrón la buscaba"-pensó mientras volvía a centrarse en su enemigo- muy bien serpiente asquerosa, prepárate para la paliza de tu vida

 **Orochimaru:** ¿En serio crees que eres rival para mí?-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

 **Naruto:** No lo creo-dijo para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del sannin sorprendido por su velocidad- lo soy- dijo para darle una patada que lo mandó a volar y cargarse varias filas de árboles

El sannin se levantaba del suelo con un terrible dolor en la cara, cuando se disipo el humo, se podía ver la cara de la serpiente completamente desfigurada, lo que sorprendió a la peli roja con gafas

 **Orochimaru:** No está nada mal Naruto-kun

 **Naruto:** Pues prepárate que acabo de empezar-dijo mientras volvía a reaparecer al lado de Orochimaru, pero esta vez pudo esquivarla por los pelos.

Y así comenzaron un combate de Taijutsu, siendo el rubio el que dominaba el combate, por lo que la serpiente pasó al Genjutsu, usando técnicas elementales, pero el rubio las contrarrestaba con facilidad. Pasado un tiempo el sannin ya empezaba a cansarse, mientras el rubio ni siquiera estaba sudando

 **Naruto:** Me estás aburriendo Orochimaru-dijo aburrido frustrando y enfadando al sannin- ahora qué lo pienso, ¿cómo está Sasuke?, ¿ya se ha ido a por Itachi?

 **¿?:** Todavía no-dijo una voz detrás suya entre los árboles

 **Naruto:** Valla, que sorpresa, mi antiguo compañero viene a verme-dijo con una sonrisa al ver delante suya nada más ni nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** Hola Naruto- dijo el pelinegro, de la misma altura que el rubio y con un traje de la aldea del sonido, el rubio al verlo solo pudo hacer una cosa….

 **Naruto:** PPPFFFFFFFF, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CUÑAAAAOOOOOOO, QUE VAS VESTIO DE TÍÍÍAAAAAAAAA, CUÑAOOOOOO…-Dijo mientras de descojonaba de risa igual que Karin y la banda del rubio mientras el Uchiha miraba furioso al rubio

 **Sasuke:** DEJA DE REÍRTE CABRÓN-dijo furioso mientras sacaba la espalda, a la vez que el rubio se recuperaba del ataque de risa

 **Naruto:** Si, es verdad-dijo intentando no reírse- bueno, ¿cómo te va la vida?-dijo ya más tranquilo

 **Sasuke:** Ah, pues bien entrenando con Orochimaru y ¡UN MOMENTO!¡SE SUPONE QUE YO TE TENGO QUE PREGUNTAR DONDE ESTABAS!-Dijo al ver como el rubio se cachondeaba de él

 **Naruto:** Pues después de que me echaran estuve entrenando en un lugar secreto, pero no entremos más profundo, tengo que irme a Iwa así que déjame tratar con la serpiente-dijo sorprendiendo al Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** ¿Acaso estás pensando en unirte a Iwa?

 **Naruto:** No, solo les llevaré un paquete, todavía tengo cosas pendientes que hacer antes de unirme a una aldea, si quiero claro

 **Sasuke:** ¿Y Konoha?, ellos te buscan

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, tengo contactos, pero ya han perdido su oportunidad, solo quieren que vuelvan para que su aldea recupere su fama y quedar bien ante el mundo shinobi, además mis amigos ya abandonaron la aldea- dijo con seriedad- a propósito tengo una pregunta Sasuke- dijo llamando la atención del peli negro- sé que tu hermano mató a tu clan pero, ¿nunca te preguntaste el por qué lo hizo?- dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro por esa pregunta—piénsalo bien Sasuke, quizás haya más secretos de los que conoces- dijo abandonando el lugar dejando al Uchiha pensativo

Después de ese encuentro el rubio fue a ver como estaba la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Así que tu nombre es Karin Uzumaki-dijo impresionando a la peli roja

 **Karin:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

 **Naruto:** Tengo un buen oído- dijo señalando sus orejas

 **Karin:** Ya veo, muchas gracias

 **Naruto:** De nada señorita- dijo besando su mano sonrojando a la peli roja- no podía permitir que esa culebra te usará como un experimento, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?-dijo mientras la peli roja ponía una cara triste- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Karin:** No, no es eso- dijo con tristeza, una tristeza que él conocía muy bien

 **Naruto:** ¿Te tratan como el culo verdad?-dijo mientras la peli rosa afirmaba- no te preocupes, a partir de ahora nosotros te protegeremos- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

 **Karin:** ¿En serio?- dijo con los ojos lagrimosos

 **Naruto:** Claro, después de todo somos familia, aunque en parte-dijo para después ser abrazado por la peli roja para después ser consolada por el rubio, mientras los demás miraban la escena con alegría aunque las chicas solo pensaron una cosa

 **Todas:** "Otra hermana más"-pensaron con alegría, ellas sabían que no sería la última

Después de eso la peli roja conoció a todos los miembros del grupo, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que tres de ellos eran Bijuus en su forma humana y que el rubio y la peli verde habían sido sus jinchurikis de dos de ellos. El rubio también le explico su condición de demonio, al igual que las demás chicas sorprendiendo a la peli rosa, y más al saber que fue gracias a una técnica. El rubio también le dijo su verdadero apellido y le mostro su forma demoníaca, intimidando un poco a la peli roja aunque le parecía bastante atractivo, por lo que no tuvo problemas al adaptarse rápido.

Con Karin dentro del grupo y ya informada del objetivo de su grupo, lo cual también la impresiono, el grupo siguió su camino a Iwa, mientras Shukaku y Karin eran sometidos al mismo entrenamiento que tuvo el rubio siendo Chomei el sensei, había que admitir que el Bijuu era un buen maestro, aunque el entrenamiento no era para nada blando

Después de unos días de caminata, el grupo consiguió llegar a Iwagakure no Sato para poder entregar su paquete al Tsuchikage, Onoki…

 **Continuará**

 **Y bueno esto es todo por hoy, como habéis visto Karin ya ha salido, ahora os pondré la lista del Harem, con más chicas para elegir:**

 **Konan- 6**

 **Kurotsuchi- 3**

 **Yugito- 3**

 **Samui- 2**

 **Mabui-2**

 **Ino- 1**

 **Anko**

 **Shizune**

 **Las dos últimas son las nuevas integrante, una por petición de un Usuario y las otras dos porque me han gustado. Bueno y con esto me despido, hasta la próxima...**


	7. Capítulo 7: De Iwa a Kumo

**Hola aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, ayer me puse a escribir como un loco aunque ya lo tenía listo el día 28 de octubre, decidí esperar a los comentarios de los otros capítulos, no es muy largo pero tampoco corto, espero que os guste:**

 **Capítulo 7: De Iwa a Kumo**

Ya en la entrada de Iwa, el rubio y su banda fueron guiados hasta la torre del Tsuchikage, al que pudo oír lloriquear como un crío gracias a su súper oído, en cierto modo, le recordaba al viejo Sarutobi.

Cuando llamaron a la oficina, el anciano hizo como si no pasara nada y se puso serio, cuando vio al rubio, no pudo evitar pensar en Minato, su antigua némesis pero también el que aclaro los problemas entre Konoha e Iwa

 **Onoki:** ¿Qué te trae por aquí chico?-dijo con seriedad

 **Naruto:** Te traigo un regalo Tsuchikage- dijo en eso entra una chica de pelo negro con el uniforme de Iwa

 **¿?:** Hola abuelo, ¿Y esta gente?-dijo sorprendida junto a su compañero, la chica al cruzar sus ojos negros con los azules del rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse

 **Onoki:** ¡KUROTSUCHI, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES SIN LLAMAR?!-Dijo cabreado- Además esto es privado

 **Naruto:** No, no se preocupe, al contrario creo que a ellos les interesa- dijo mientras el Tsuchikage y los presentes no entendieran nada. En eso el rubio sacó el pergamino don de guardo a su prisionero para mostrárselo a un sorprendido Onoki, al igual que su nieta y su compañero

 **Onoki/Kurotsuchi/Akatsuchi:** ¡DEIDARA/DEIDARA-NII!-Dijeron los tres sorprendidos al ver a su antiguo compañero y alumno en el caso de Onoki

 **Deidara:** ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ?!-dijo furioso intentando librarse

 **Naruto:** Porque te lo vas a pasar muy bien, claro a menos que quieras otro interrogatorio- dijo haciendo que el cabreo del artista se convirtiera en terror y sudara frío

 **Deidara:** No he dicho nada- dijo todo pálido mientras no intentaba mearse encima, sorprendiendo a su maestro y ex-compañeros, Deidara era un verdadero terco y cabezota para soltar la lengua

 **Onoki:** Valla chico me has hecho un favor- dijo mientras se acercaba

 **Naruto:** Todavía no hemos acabado Onoki- dijo en un tono frío helando la sangre a los presentes- Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas- dijo mientras el Tsuchikage lo miraba serio- primera pregunta, ¿Qué pasó con los jinchurikis de Kokuo, conocido como el Gobi y el de Son Goku, conocido como el Yonbi?- dijo tensando al Tsuchikage- bueno para que preguntó si ya lo sé, mejor esta, ¿desde cuánto tiempo lleva Akatsuki trabajando para ti?-dijo sorprendiendo al Tsuchikage- tengo contactos Onoki, así que no intentes engañarme- dijo con un tono frío que heló aún más a los presentes

 **Onoki:** Los contraté hace unos dos años, pero no pensé que su objetivo serían Roshi y Han- dijo enfadando a Naruto y a Fuu principalmente- todavía no sabemos nada de Han y Roshi

 **Naruto:** No me extrañan, están muertos- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes que tenía delante- les extrajeron sus Bijuus y ahora es demasiado tarde- dijo bastante furioso liberando un poco de su instinto asesino, lo bastante para intimidar hasta al viejo Kage- dime, ¿si yo me hubiese unido hace tres años a ti o lo hiciera ahora me habrías entregado a estos tíos?-dijo confundiendo al Kage

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo la pelinegra sin entender aunque su abuelo tenía sus sospechas

 **Naruto:** Yo soy Naruto, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- sí, el chico al que estuviste buscando 6 meses desde que me expulsaron de Konoha- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes- aunque debería corregir lo que dije, ya que dejé de ser un Jinchuriki hace tiempo- dijo impresionando al Kage y sus discípulos y al Akatsuki

 **Onoki:** ¡¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿acaso me tomas el pelo?!

 **Naruto:** Para nada, no gano nada mintiendo, un amigo experto en Fuinjutsu me extrajo al Bijuu sin matarme mediante una técnica secreta de su clan-dijo impresionando a todos los de Iwa- Bueno, yo solo vine a entregarte a este tío, si nos disculpas tenemos que ir a Kumo- dijo retirándose

 **Onoki:** Espera chico- dijo deteniendo al rubio- ¿Por qué a Kumo?

 **Naruto:** No debería decírtelo, pero yo también se extraer un Bijuu sin matar a su jinchuriki – dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los de Iwa- además en Kumo hay dos, y los Akatsuki lo saben, seguramente sea su objetivo primario- dijo retirándose con su banda- solo espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea un hombre diferente, Onoki- dijo cerrando dejando al Kage desconcertado por esas palabras, la verdad es que había caído muy bajo, y él lo sabía.

Mientras con la banda, Naruto y Fuu estaban que se los comía la rabia que sentían en este momento, ese hombre vendió a sus propios subordinados por negocios. Por su parte los Bijuus y las demás chicas decidieron no decir nada, así que decidieron dejarlos a solas

La pareja se sentó en un banco que había en una plaza de la aldea. La primera en derrumbarse y llorar fue la peli verde que abrazaba con fuerza a su amado rubio

 **Fuu:** Naruto…-dijo sollozando- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú y yo….?- dijo para ser cortada por el rubio

 **Naruto:** No quiero ni que se te pase por la cabeza- dijo con firmeza pero con lágrimas- ahora estamos juntos y salvaremos a los que quedan, lo juro- dijo para ser consolado por su querida peli verde

 **Fuu:** Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo llena de felicidad mientras el rubio la mimaba

 **Naruto:** Yo también Fuu-chan- dijo con cariño y dulzura mientras la mimaba, en eso a ambos les llega un olor de detrás suya, posiblemente un curioso o un espía- Sal, te hemos localizado- dijo detrás suya con una mirada de molestia al igual que la peli verde por interrumpir el momento

De las sombras aparece la misma Kunoichi de ojos negros como su pelo que estaba en la oficina del Tsuchikage

 **Naruto:** ¿Kurotsuchi verdad?- dijo mientras asentía- bien, ¿Qué hacías espiándonos?-preguntó bastante enfadado

 **Kurotsuchi:** "Este chico da miedo, aunque es bastante guapo, y además me detecto en cuestión de segundos y con el chakra reducido"- pensó con un sonrojo en su cara- yo no os espiaba, quería hablar con vosotros pero no quise interrumpir- dijo un poco avergonzada

 **Naruto:** Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?-dijo ya más tranquilo

 **Kurotsuchi:** Verás es sobre lo que hablaste con mi abuelo, la verdad no sabía que él hizo eso, la verdad es que lo siento mucho-dijo arrepentida

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, no tienes que culparte por algo que no hiciste- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Kurotsuchi:** Bueno, pero eso no es todo-dijo intrigando a la pareja- verás el viejo me ha encargado ir a Kumo para entregar unos informes- dijo mostrando los papeles

 **Naruto:** Ya veo, entonces vente con nosotros si quieres- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli negra

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿De verdad?-dijo sorprendida

 **Fuu:** Claro, no nos molesta, al contrario- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Kurotsuchi:** Gracias, me preparo y vuelvo-dijo hiendo a su casa a preparar las cosas

 **Fuu:** ¿Crees que es una trampa?- pregunto la peli verde

 **Naruto:** No, ese sonrojo era auténtico, y creo que sabes lo que significa- dijo mientras su novia ponía un puchero para luego sonreír

 **Fuu:** Sí, aunque tendrá que superar las pruebas- dijo con una sonrisa macabra haciendo sudar al rubio

Una vez que la pelinegra preparo su mochila, el rubio la presentó al grupo diciendo que tenía que ir a Kumo a entregar unos informes, el cual la pelinegra mostró.

Una hora después nos encontramos a las chicas hablando animadamente con la nieta del Tsuchikage, recibiendo un ejército de preguntas indirectamente relacionadas con el rubio, haciéndola sonrojar, los chicos decidieron no decir nada, después de todo Karin pasó por lo mismo

Varias horas de caminata y poner roja a la pobre Kurotsuchi, el grupo llegó a la aldea de Kumogakure no sato, cuya puerta era custodiada por los guardias

 **Guardia:** ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó el guardia con seriedad

 **Naruto:** Nos gustaría hablar con el Raikage, aparte esta chica viene de Iwa a entregar unos informes- dijo mientras la pelinegra mostraba los documentos

 **Guardia:** Cierto, Raikage-sama nos avisó de eso, de acuerdo pasen- dijo diciéndoles el paso a la banda del rubio

El lugar tenía muchos puestos de comida, y la verdad el grupo tenía hambre. Muchos hombres fijaron su vista en las bellezas que iban con el rubio, consiguiendo poner de mal humor a este, mientras las chicas lenguaronas fijaban su vista en el rubio y sus compañeros, cabreando a las chicas, incluyendo a Kurotsuchi, pero vasto una mirada para que todos volvieran a lo suyo

Ya dentro de la oficina, fueron atendidas por la secretaria del Raikage, una chica con los pechos de Tsunade, piel oscura y ojos verdes junto a una cabellera blanca. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al rubio, hasta le costó hablar algunas veces

La asistenta les llevo hasta donde estaba el Raikage entrenando con unas enormes pesas y mostrando su cuerpo musculoso con su mirada seria

La impresión del grupo fue de un hombre serio amante del culturismo, hasta que se fijaron en el olor de un libro muy conocido por el rubio en su bolsillo izquierdo

 **A:** ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?-preguntó serio pero amable

 **Naruto:** Esta chica viene de Iwa a traer unos informes- dijo mientras la pelinegra le entregaba los papeles al Kage- en cuanto nosotros, antes de que preguntes mi nombre es Naruto- dijo haciendo que al Raikage se le cayera la pesa destrozando el suelo- pero antes me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas si no le importa claro

 **A:** Para nada, dime chico

 **Naruto:** Primero, ¿Dónde están sus jinchurikis? Akatsuki los tiene en el punto de mira como usted sabrá

 **A:** Por supuesto, los llamaré de inmediato

 **Naruto:** Gracias, segundo, ¿cuál es el mejor sitio para comer?, es que tenemos hambre, aparte nos gustaría hospedarnos un tiempo por aquí

 **A:** No hay problema, mi asistenta Mabui os llevará a un buen hotel y al mejor restaurante de la aldea

 **Naruto:** no me gustaría molestar a esta señorita tan encantadora- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la peliblanca

 **Mabui:** Por mí no hay problema Naruto-san…

 **Naruto:** O no me llame por el san, me hace sentir mayor, solo Naruto

 **Mabui:** Está bien Naruto- dijo sonrojada la peli blanca

 **Naruto:** Bien y tercera….-dijo con una sonrisa- está me gustaría hacérsela en privado, ¿no tendrá ningún problema verdad?- dijo mientras negaba y dejaban solo al rubio ante el Kage- bien tercera, ¿qué edición de Icha-Icha es la que tiene en el bolsillo izquierdo?-dijo sorprendiendo al Raikage

 **A:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunto asombrado y nervioso

 **Naruto:** La pasta de ese libro tiene un olor característico, además Jiraya o como yo lo llamo Ero-sennin, siempre usa la misma pasta para esos libros- dijo asombrando aún más al Raikage

 **A:** ¿Lo conoces?

 **Naruto:** Sí, de hecho el me enseño esto- dijo haciendo un rasengan en su mano derecha y otro en la izquierda

 **A:** Increíble esa es…

 **Naruto:** Sí, la técnica del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze- dijo impresionando aún más al Raikage- aunque está es su forma incompleta, pero sirve de ejemplo- dijo haciendo desaparecer los dos rasengan- y bueno eso es todo, ah un consejo- dijo llamando la atención del Kage- su asistente está muy cabreada- dijo mientras el Raikage no entendía a se refería hasta que Mabui abrió la puerta y miraba al Kage con intenciones nada santas

 **Mabui:** ¿Así que ha esto se dedica cuando no estoy Raikage-sama?-dijo con varias venas en la cabeza y tronándose los nudillos

 **A:** Mamá…-Dijo para luego gritar como una nena mientras recibía un tratamiento especial de su asistenta.

Después del tratamiento, la peliblanca llevó al rubio y a su banda al lugar donde se hospedarían para fortuna de todos. Ya hacía falta un buen baño. Luego fueron a comprar ropa mientras ponían a limpiar sus uniformes de combate, para finalmente comer en el mejor restaurante de la aldea

Durante el hospedaje, el grupo se lo pasaba de maravilla, hasta que el Raikage les dijo que los Jinchurikis ya estaban en su oficina

Sin tiempo que perder fueron a ver a los jinchurikis. Uno de ellos era una mujer de pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo, el otro era un hombre fuerte de piel oscura con gafas y ocho espadas en su espalda, mientras soltaba un montón de rimas sin sentido enfadando al Raikage. Junto a él estaba su equipo de dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de ellas era rubia con ojos azules como el rubio, pero con la mirada más fría llamada Samui. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, con unos pechos que rivalizan con los de Tsunade. La otra chica era de piel oscura, con los ojos dorados y el pelo rojo, con una katana en sum espalda, de nombre Karui. El chico era de ojos negros, pelo blanco y piel oscura, que estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido, llamado Omoi. También estaban dos chicos, un peli blanco de piel oscura llamado Darui, y un rubio de ojos oscuros llamado Dee (creo que era así no me acuerdo bien).

 **Naruto:** Hola, yo soy Naruto, y ellos son mis compañeros y novias, Chomei, Kurama, Shukaku, Fuu, Hinata, Tayuya, Karin, y ella es la nieta del Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi- dijo mientras los presentes saludaban con respeto y las dos rubias de Kumo se sonrojaban al ver la sonrisa radiante del rubio, en eso los Bijuus les hablan a sus jinchurikis

 **Gyuki:** Bee, esa chica con kimono de ojos rojos y los dos chicos a su lado son mis hermanos, Kurama, Chomei y Shukaku,conocidos como el Kyubi, el Nanabi y el Ichibi- dijo sorprendiendo increíblemente al rapero

 **Yugito:** ¿En serio?-dijo sorprendida ante lo que le dijo el Nibi

 **Matatabi:** Claro que sí mocosa, ¿Qué gano mintiéndote?- le dijo la Bijuu a su sorprendida jinchuriki, que tomo una decisión

 **Yugito:** Naruto, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía- Si tú eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi, ¿por qué el Nibi dice que esa chica peli roja es él Kyubi?- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Tu Bijuu, cuyo nombre auténtico es Matatabi, y el tuyo- dijo mirando a Bee- que se llama Gyuki- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y a los Bijuus- están en lo cierto, ella es el Kyubi- dijo mientras la peli roja mostraba su chakra rojizo impresionando aún más todavía a los presentes

 **Mabui:** ¿Pero cómo?, si aún jinchuriki le extraen su Bijuu este muere- dijo sorprendida la peli blanca

 **Naruto:** Un pariente mío me enseño la extracción hace dos años para ser precisos, una extracción que me permite sacar al Bijuu sin matar al jinchuriki, así como muchas clases de sellos- dijo impresionando a los de Kumo- ahora bien, esto…

 **Yugito:** Yugito nii

 **Bee:** Killer Bee

 **Naruto:** Bien ¿Os gustaría dejar de ser Jinchurikis?- dijo asombrando aún más a los de Kumo

 **Yugito:** Lo… ¿lo dices en serio?-dijo a punto de llorar

 **Naruto:** Nunca mentiría sobre eso, además es la razón por la que vine hasta aquí- dijo haciendo que Yugito caiga de rodillas llorando de felicidad- pero antes me gustaría hablar con vuestros Bijuus, haced un clon y dejad que lo controlen- dijo y ambos hicieron un clon controlado por los Bijuus

 **Matatabi:** Muy bien, ¿aquí nos tienes?- dijo mientras su hermano mayor asentía

 **Naruto:** Escuchad, ¿Qué haríais si os liberara?- preguntó el rubio con un rostro serio

 **Matatabi:** Me iría con vosotros, quiero estar con mis hermanos- dijo llorando de felicidad al poder estar con sus hermanos

 **Naruto:** ¿Y Tú Gyuki? Dijo mirando al Bijuu que estaba pensativo- no tienes que venir con nosotros si quieres puedes quedarte aquí

El Bijuu lo pensó durante un tiempo pero finalmente se decidió

 **Gyuki:** De acuerdo, acepto- dijo con una voz femenina que sorprendió a los de Kumo

 **Naruto:** Bien, pero adoptar vuestra forma humana, no queremos cargarnos la oficina verdad- dijo mientras asentían- Usted no tendrá problema verdad Raikage- dijo mirando seriamente al Kage

 **A:** Ninguna, si puedo mantenerlos a salvo mejor- dijo con seriedad pero alegre por sus camaradas

El rubio sin perder tiempo les extrajo los Bijuus a los Jinchurikis, que habían adoptado su forma humana. Matatabi era una chica de pelo azul como su fuego y ojos violeta claro, con un cuerpo parecido al de Mabui y piel blanca, haciendo que a más de uno le sangrara la nariz, sobre todo con ese traje que solo era un bañador la parte de arriba y unos pantalones por abajo (Como Cana de Fairy Tail) dándole un toque muy sensual

Gyuki tampoco se quedó atrás, ella era una peliblanca de piel oscura como Karui y pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, con un cuerpo similar al de Hinata y ropa bastante reveladora, cabe decir que todos los tíos, en especial Bee, volvieron a tener un sangrado masivo, ni siquiera el Raikage se pudo resistir al sangrado de nariz

Las dos Bijuus solo pudieron hacer una cosa…

 **Matatabi/Gyuki:** GRACIAS NARUTO- KUN- dijeron mientras abrazaban al rubio y lo estrujaban entre sus pechos bajo la mirada de su grupo y los de Kumo, aunque los hombres solo pensaron en una cosa

 **Todos:** "Maldito rubio suertudo"- pensaron todos incluido el Raikage con envidia y la nariz sangrante mientras en otra parte del mundo shinobi un sannin de pelo blanco tenía la sensación de alabar al rubio en cuanto lo viera.

 **Naruto:** Bueno, Raikage, estaremos una semana por aquí, después nos iremos a Kirigakure no sato a encontrar al jinchuriki de Saiken, conocido como el Rokubi, así que mañana nos vemos- dijo mientras se iba con su grupo y su nueva integrante

 **Yugito:** Espera Naruto- dijo un poco avergonzada- si quieres yo puedo hacerte de guía durante el tiempo que estés aquí para ti y tu grupo- dijo avergonzada

 **Naruto:** Claro, yo no veo problema, ¿y vosotros?- dijo mientras no veían problema alguno y se retiraban a su hotel bajo la mirada de la sonrojada ex-jinchuriki

 **Darui:** Te gusta ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara para luego recibir un puñetazo que hizo romper la pared mientras volvía a sus fantasías

Lo que nadie noto fue el sonrojo que tenían Samui y Mabui relacionado con el rubio

Por su parte Bee y Gyuki conservaban animadamente, aunque este tenía un sonrojo en la cara, todo bajo la mirada del Kage, que lo miraba sonriente

 **A:** "Parece que has traído la felicidad, Naruto"-dijo viendo como la pareja charlaba animadamente entre sí y Yugito seguía en su mundo fantástico mientras Karui y Omoi veían al rubio como un gran ejemplo a seguir, mientras Samui y Mabui disimulaban su sonrojo y pensamientos relacionados con el rubio…

 **Continuará**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy estás son los votos del Harem:**

 **Konan- 8**

 **Kurotsuchi-5**

 **Samui- 3**

 **Yugito- 3**

 **Anko- 1**

 **Ino- 1**

 **Y eso es todo, algunos me han pedido a Temari y a Hanabi, lo siento, pero no será en esta historia. Y bueno hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Una aliada inesperada

**Siento la tardanza pero es que he estado bastante liado**

 **Capítulo 8: Una aliada inesperada**

Durante su estancia en Kumo, el rubio y su grupo se dedicaron no solo a entrenar bajo la mirada oculta de Mabui, Samui, Yugito y Kurotsuchi, el cual el rubio las detecto hace tiempo, sino a conocer más la aldea y a sus ex-jinchurikis y al Raikage, dándose cuenta de que pese a su dureza era una persona que se preocupaba por los suyos y bastante emocional, pero sabía controlarse en los momentos necesarios

Un día, el rubio estaba solo bañándose en un lago que encontró después de entrenar y escondido de las espías. Mientras se bañaba pudo sentir una presencia femenina dirigirse hacia donde él estaba.

El rubio se escondió y espero a que esa figura hiciera su aparición, resultando ser una hermosa peli azul de ojos naranjas, una flor de papel en su cabeza y con el uniforme de Akatsuki

La peli azul empezó a quitarse la ropa mostrando un cuerpo muy parecido al de Anko, lo cual hizo sonrojar al rubio. Pero se mantuvo estable, ya había visto cuerpos de mujeres antes (rubio cabrón).

El rubio espero hasta que la peli azul bajara del todo su guardia, cosa que hizo.

El rubio en cuestión de segundos le puso un Kunai sobre su garganta dejando a la peli azul fuera de combate

 **Naruto:** Si te mueves te cortó la cabeza- dijo con un tono macabro aterrorizando a la chica- nombre

 **Konan:** Ko...Konan- dijo asustada ante el instinto asesino de este

 **Naruto:** Bien, ¿qué hace una Akatsuki en Kumo?-dijo en un tono bastante macabro

 **Konan:** I…inspección del terreno- dijo bastante asustada y casi llorando incapaz de mentir

El rubio tocó la espalda de la chica tanto para sellar su chakra como para mirar en su mente. Pudo ver a un sujeto de pelo naranja con el rinengan, y a otro con una máscara en espiral con un agujero para el ojo derecho, mostrando ser el sharingan, lo que sorprendió al rubio, ese era el hombre que mató a sus padres y controlo a su novia Kurama

 **Naruto:** ¿Con que Madara eh?-dijo sorprendiendo a la peli azul- ¿crees que matando a los jinchurikis y metiendo a los Bijuus en el Gedo Mazo haréis un mundo mejor?- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la peli azul

 **Konan:** ¿Cómo lo has…?

 **Naruto:** He mirado en tus recuerdos…-dijo sorprendiendo a la peli azul- aparte de que selle tu chakra, así que no podrás ir muy lejos- dijo asustando aún más a la peli azul, ahora estaba indefensa y desnuda, a merced de este sujeto- déjame decirte que lo único que estáis haciendo es destruir vidas inocentes mientras ese tío de la máscara que se hace llamar Madara os manipula como quiere, a ti y a Nagato- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la peli azul por la mención de su compañero- es cierto que este mundo está lleno de odio, avaricia y ansias de poder, pero matando jinchurikis y destruyendo aldeas solo fomentáis ese odio y creáis un infierno y la muerte de miles de inocentes, el dolor solo crea más odio, yo lo sé muy bien antes de que me echarán de Konoha-dijo sorprendiendo a la peli azul, que giró su cabeza para ver al rubio de ojos azules con tres bigotes en cada lado de su cara

 **Konan:** Tu eres…-dijo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Si, soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto- dijo impresionando a la peli azul- pero a diferencia de vosotros, yo nunca me he rendido en mis metas ni fui por el camino fácil, es cierto que tendré que enfrentarme a decisiones duras en el futuro, pero no por ello cambiaré mi camino ni quién soy- dijo con determinación mientras la peli azul lo miraba con un sonrojo en su cara y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, él tenía razón, todo lo que causaba Akatsuki era destrucción por donde iba, solo bastaba ver a sus compañeros, a excepción de Itachi y Nagato, todos eran unos psicópatas asesinos, todavía recuerda como dos de sus compañeros pisoteaban el cadáver de uno de los jinchurikis que ellos habían matado.

La peli azul no aguanto más y calló de rodillas al suelo para empezar a llorar, bajo la mirada del rubio, mientras la pobre chica se culpaba de lo que había hecho

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, lo hecho, hecho está- dijo abrazando a la peli azul, sorprendiéndola bastante ante ese acto, aunque estaba feliz ante esa sensación de calidez, nunca antes había sentido algo así- tendrás que venir conmigo a Kumo para contar todo lo que sepas, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras esta asentía

Una vez en Kumo, el rubio les dijo a su banda y al Raikage quien era ella en realidad, al principio los ex-jinchurikis y los Bijuus estaban enfadados, pero al ver el sentimiento de culpa en su rostro la perdonaron, no eran personas rencorosas. Por su parte el rubio le dijo al Raikage todo lo que sabía por parte de la peli azul, y le propuso un trato a está, el cuál era irse con él durante su viaje mientras hacía de espía para Akatsuki, lo cual ella acepto.

Una vez terminada la semana, Konan volvió con Akatsuki para informar al rubio de sus movimientos y Kurotsuchi volvió a Iwa, pero mantenía contacto con el rubio, al igual que con Kumo. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que Yugito se uniría al grupo, y que fue el mismo Raikage el que se lo sugirió. También mantenía contacto con Mabui Y Samui. El rubio no le dijo nada a Konan, Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Samui y a Yugito sobre su condición de demonio. Konan por que aún no tenía confianza del todo con ella, aunque ya se conocían un poco y las demás, simplemente aún no era el momento, aparte de que sería algo chocante decirlo y mostrarlo tan a la ligera.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el rubio y su banda abandonaron la aldea, y Konan había vuelto para darles información sobre los miembros de Akatsuki y sobre Utakata, el jinchuriki de Saiken, conocido como el Rokubi, se trataba de un emo de pelo marrón con un kimono azul

 **Naruto:** PPPFFF, CUÑAOOOOO, QUE VA VESTÍO DE TIAAAAA…-dijo haciendo que el grupo se descojone de risa en el suelo, incluida la peli azul- bueno, dejemos de hacer el gilipollas y vamos a buscarlo- dijo aguantándose la risa- aunque ya es tarde pararemos aquí- dijo mientras empezaban a formar el campamento.

Las chicas se repartieron las tiendas, las bijuus y sus ex-jinchurikis en una verde, Hinata, Tayuya, Karin y Konan en una azul, y los chicos, Chomei, Shukaku y Naruto en una lila, aunque éste último estaba de guardia afuera.

Mientras el rubio vigilaba, la peli azul salió de su tienda, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ocurre Konan-chan?- dijo con ese mote cariñoso haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul desde lo alto de un árbol

 **Konan:** Estoy preocupada Naruto…-dijo con tristeza y aparente preocupación

 **Naruto:** ¿Es por Nagato?- dijo mientras la peli azul afirmaba. El rubio ya sabía de su compañero de guerra cuando miró sus recuerdos.

 **Konan:** No sólo eso, también ese sujeto enmascarado- dijo con preocupación mayor- sé que está usando a Nagato en su beneficio, y no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Yahiko-dijo derramando lágrimas.

El rubio bajó del árbol y sin pensarlo abrazó a la peli azul que se puso más roja que un tomate

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Konan-chan, haré razonar a Nagato tanto por las buenas como por las malas, y si tengo que partirle la cara a ostias para que entre en razón o haré, es una promesa- dijo alegrando a la peli azul que lloraba de felicidad mientras sentía el calor que transmitía el rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Por cierto que hora es?- dijo mientras la peli azul lo miraba

 **Konan:** Las 2:30

 **Naruto:** Le toca el turno a Shukaku-dijo mientras el cerebro se le encendía la bombilla- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- dijo riendo como un loco a lo bajo y acercándose a la tienda- Chomei, eh Chomei- dijo despertando al peli naranja

 **Chomei:** ¿Qué quieres Naruto?, son las 2: 30 de la mañana, a mí no me toca hasta las 4:30- dijo molesto y adormilado, en eso el rubio le susurra algo en el oído haciendo reír al oji verde – Jujujujuju eso va a ser la hostia – dijo mientras la peli azul los miraba sin comprender

En ese instante, el rubio hizo un henge de un tío con la cara quemada, con un guante con cuchillas en la mano derecha y ropa a rayas, sí, Naruto iba de Freddy Krueger y Chomei de Slenderman

El rubio entró primero y empezó a susurrar en la oreja del castaño

 **Naruto:** Shukakuuuu….-dijo varias veces a su oído hasta que el somnoliento castaño abría los ojos

 **Naruto:** ¡DESPIERTA!- dijo poniendo cara de tonto y a su lado Chomei con el henge

 **Shukaku:** ¡AAAAHHHHHH!- Fue el grito más fuerte y afeminado que se escuchó en todo el bosque

Al rato nos encontramos al castaño pateando el culo de su hermano mayor y el de rubio que estaban en el suelo descojonándose de la risa por la cara que puso el bijuu. Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás, aunque se asustaron al principio pero luego casi se mean (literalmente) de risa al ver la cara que puso el castaño gracias a una cámara (en este fic hay cámaras) que tenía el rubio con la que grabó todo

Después de la paliza Shukaku se puso a vigilar mientras todos volvían a dormir, ya se vengaría en su momento.

Pasaron las semanas, y el rubio y su grupo ya confiaban plenamente en Konan, por lo que el rubio le contó toda la verdad, desde quiénes eran los bijuus y su condición de demonio, al igual que las chicas, mostrando su transformación. Cabe decir que la peli azul cayó de culo ante ese aterrador aspecto pero en cierto modo era bastante atractivo.

Una semana después la peli azul tenía que volver con Nagato ya que habían quedado para una reunión, para su desgracia, ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Naruto, al igual que este, aunque no como amigos, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro, por lo que ambos tuvieron un pensamiento en común

 **Naruto/Konan:** "Cuando te vuelva a ver te diré lo que siento"- fue lo que pensaron ambos al unísono sin saberlo mientras iban dirección a sus objetivos.

Varios días después el grupo logró llegar hasta donde estaba la ubicación del Jinchuriki de Saiken

 **Karin:** Por fin, que largo se ha hecho el camino- dijo la peli roja aburrida

 **Hinata:** Lo mismo digo, que aburrimiento- dijo la ojiperla igual de aburrida

 **Naruto:** La verdad es que sí pero ya hemos llegado- dijo con una sonrisa "Akatsuki conocerá el verdadero terror y dolor"- pensó con seriedad, no dejaría que él último Jinchuriki muriera y liberaría a Son Goku y a Kokuo, al igual que a Isobu, conocido como el Sanbi de las manos de Akatsuki y también le daría a ese enmascarado la mayor paliza de su vida…

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno, cómo habéis visto, ya ha aparecido Konan, ahora os dejaré con la lista del Harem:**

 **Kurotsuchi - 5**

 **Samui -4**

 **Yugito -4**

 **Anko -2**

 **Mabui -2**

 **Ino -1**

 **Y eso es todo, os aviso que tengo otra historia de Naruto y será otro Harem, y no digo más que se me va la lengua. Y con esto me despido, hasta la próxima...**


End file.
